Número Veintiocho
by Miyiku
Summary: Hasta el día de hoy, Edward Elric llevaba perdido cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días. Advertencia: Angst, sangre y Ed!quimera. TRADUCCION de "Number Twenty Eight" de Sevlow.
1. Su nombre

Estaba frío y oscuro. Las antiguas paredes de ladrillo, cubiertas de moho, goteaban de humedad y escurría dios-sabe-que-cosa negra y desagradable por las grietas del suelo, como una pegajosa trampa específicamente diseñada para hacer caer a los soldados en los lúgubres corredores.

Como si lo hubiese estado esperando, uno de los hombres alineados detrás del coronel Roy Mustang resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer en un charco de la viscosa suciedad. El coronel lo sujetó por el hombro impidiendo su caída y lo fulminó con una mirada que decía llanamente "se más cuidadoso o te mataré yo mismo". El hombre agachó su cabeza avergonzado y murmuró una disculpa pero Roy lo ignoró; tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse.

Estaba en un clímax en ese preciso momento. Bueno, un poco más que clímax. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y su mente precipitada se agitaba por el metálico cosquilleo de alquimia que se percibía densamente en la fría y húmeda atmósfera. Roy no podía estar seguro de que sus hombres también lo sintieran (después de todo, ninguno de ellos era alquimista) pero cada paso que tomaba la compañía hacia su destino provocaba que la piel de Roy se erizara un poco más. Algo había pasado aquí. Algo perverso e imperdonable. La fragancia del tabú estaba en todas partes, y la urgente necesidad de simplemente virar y huir de ahí era casi insoportable.

Roy contuvo un escalofrío y continuó avanzando por el solitario y oscuro pasillo con su cabeza en alto. No había vuelta atrás ahora. No cuando se encontraban tan cerca.

Hasta el día de hoy, Edward Elric había estado perdido por cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días. No era exactamente desconocido que el chico desapareciera por periodos de tiempo tan largos (dehecho él _solía_ deambular por el país regularmente y no siempre tenía acceso a teléfonos o servicio de correo con los cuales comunicarse a los cuarteles… o por lo menos esa era su excusa) así que Roy no hubiese llevado semejante partida de búsqueda en cada rincón de Amestris por algo así…

Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Mustang era que Alphonse _tampoco_ sabía dónde estaba Edward.

Hacía poco más de cuatro meses, el más joven de los hermanos Elric había visitado la oficina de Roy, retorciendo sus manos metálicas y preguntando tímidamente si el coronel o alguno de sus subordinados habían escuchado de Edward en los días pasados. Roy le había contestado con cautela que no, nadie había oído de él y el pobre chico acorazado casi se disolvió en la histeria. Había comenzado a llorar y explicó que él y Ed habían tenido una disputa unas dos semanas antes y Ed se había ido para no regresar.

-E…él nunca se había enojado conmigo por tanto tiempo… ¡Y menos por algo t…tan e… estúpido!- Al había gimoteado, inclinado con su cabeza hundida en el hombro de la teniente Hawkeye. -Algo debió haberle pasado, de lo contrario ya hubiese llamado por lo menos-

El coronel había admitido sigilosamente que la ausencia de Ed era por demás extraña, ocultando la punzante corriente de preocupación que lo había atravesado al presenciar la desesperación de Al. Los hermanos Elric estaban prácticamente unidos por la columna… Ed podría ser un vándalo irascible e irresponsable, pero jamás, JAMÁS podría escapar del pueblo y no decirle a Al que se marchaba. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Después de que Hawkeye logró que Al se calmara lo suficiente como para escuchar, Roy le prometió que investigaría el asunto minuciosamente y de inmediato reunió equipos para intentar descubrir a dónde había ido Ed. Cada par de semanas la investigación solía toparse con una pista, y el coronel la seguía obstinadamente pero siempre terminaba en una decepción. Parecía que el Alquimista de Acero se había desvanecido en el aire.

Decepcionado después de meses de fracaso, Roy había detenido la búsqueda temporalmente la semana anterior al tiempo que colectaba la información que había encontrado sobre la supuesta localización de Ed y la estudiaba una y otra vez, tratando de descubrir algo que quizá había omitido. Negándose a detener la búsqueda de su hermano, Alphonse se encontraba viajando hacia el sur para seguir otra débil pista que muy seguramente terminaría en nada… Pero Roy suponía que podría entender la necesidad del chico de aferrarse al más mínimo vistazo de esperanza y seguirlo hasta el fin.

La revisión exhaustiva que Mustang hizo a su viejo material resultó inútil, y justo cuando otro fracaso parecía ser inminente, una pista le cayó del cielo. Roy había recibido una nota anónima hacía cuatro días. Nada muy llamativo, una carta sencilla en la que se podía leer "_Sé dónde está el Alquimista de Acero…_" acompañada de un mapa garabateado bruscamente que detallaba la bodega maltrecha y recóndita en la que el coronel Mustang y sus hombres instigaban actualmente. Estaba documentado que ese tugurio podrido no había sido usado en más de veinte años… pero una vez que el equipo se introdujo, era aparente que los documentos de la propiedad estaban en un error.

Había sido convertido en un laboratorio alquímico de algún tipo, organizado por una secta de alquimistas anárquicos que obtuvieron fama por transmutaciones ilegales e inmorales. Se guiaban por el lema de "no es tabú si se obtiene conocimiento de ello" y se habían convertido en la espina en el costado de los militares. Aparecían en el mapa de vez en cuando, pero para cuando los militares llegaban, los Alquimistas Anárquicos habían huido, dejando tras de sí los horripilantes restos de sus experimentos fallidos.

Y ahora, como siempre, al tiempo que los militares llegaron, todos los alquimistas se habían ido y (a juzgar por el aspecto del lugar) se habían ido hacía semanas. Mustang tensó la mandíbula de frustración. Probablemente había un informante entre los militares, pero ninguno podía imaginar siquiera quien. Bueno, eso no importaba por el momento. El propósito de ésta misión era encontrar a Edward Elric… y (Mustang se corrigió con sobriedad al tiempo que se detenía a observar un cuerpo retorcido, apiñado en una de las jaulas provisionales que se alineaban en el deprimente pasillo) cualquier otro sobreviviente potencial de ésta atrocidad.

El segundo teniente Breda permanecía escaleras arriba, con la mitad del equipo de Mustang, buscando y recolectando a las víctimas de éstos experimentos alquímicos. Hasta el momento, tres (_No, cuatro_, pensó Roy al observar la jaula) cuerpos habían sido hallados en la planta baja por Mustang y compañía y había sin duda aún más en el nivel superior. Uno de los cuerpos se encontraba despedazado, como si hubiese sido disuelto en ácido. Otro parecía en perfecto estado de salud… salvo el hecho de que sus órganos se encontraban fuera de su pecho.

Mustang se inclinó al lado de una celda marcada _#23_ y observó cuidadosamente éste nuevo cuerpo. Bueno, no era Edward, lo que ciertamente era un alivio. Parecía un joven, sin embargo… su rostro suave e inmaculado se encontraba invadido por el horror y sufrimiento, su semblante congelado en una máscara de tortura al momento de morir. Su cuerpo estaba acurrucado de costado, sangre escurría de su boca, nariz y entrañas. Pobre chico. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, protegiéndolo; sus manos clavadas como garras en sus hombros…

Momento…

Roy examinó más de cerca, sus ojos entrecerrándose al ver las manos del chico. No sólo se veían como garras… _eran_ garras.

-Quimera…- suspiró Roy, su estómago revuelto. Ahora que observaba con más cuidado, el coronel podía ver retorcidas características de animal sobre todo el cadáver; las pupilas vidriosas y muertas eran rasgadas como las de los felinos y Roy pudo observar lo afilado de sus colmillos bajo sus labios ensangrentados y laxos. El coronel tuvo que tragarse su furia y nauseabundo horror y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres. -Soldado DeMaine, tome nota del cuerpo que está aquí, pero no lo toque. El equipo de investigación tendrá un festín con este caso…-

-Si, Señor- saludó DeMaine anotando en el diario de la misión al tiempo que Roy avanzó por el corredor dejándolo atrás.

Había más jaulas al final del pasillo. Roy contuvo el aliento y avanzó con ansiedad hacia ellas. Si Edward no estaba ahí, significaría la decepción de un fracaso más… pero si Ed _estaba_ ahí… bueno, Roy no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

La primera jaula a la que llegó Roy era más grande que las demás (más como una celda de prisión que una jaula) con los números de identificación _#27_ y _#28 _adjuntos a las barras de metal. El coronel se asomó a la oscuridad dentro de celda mientras sus hombres examinaban el resto de las jaulas apiladas en el fondo del corredor. Roy pudo ver el cuerpo de un perro, o más probablemente, una quimera tendida fláccidamente entre las sombras al otro lado de la jaula. Claramente llevaba muerta algún tiempo pero debido a la oscuridad y la distancia, Roy no pudo distinguir si sus facciones pertenecían o no al chico que estaban buscando.

Roy buscó en sus bolsillos uno de sus guantes y se lo puso. Había tenido sus dudas de ponérselos en la húmeda oscuridad del edificio en caso de que se mojaran demasiado como para crear una chispa… pero su bolsillo los había mantenido secos y listos para ser usados e iniciar las llamas. Roy chasqueó los dedos y el candado de la celda cedió goteando acero derretido en el suelo empapado, donde con un silbido se enfrió y solidificó.

La puerta se abrió con un agudo crujido y él avanzó. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco para entrar por el marco de la puerta, pero el interior de la celda daba espacio más que suficiente para que Roy se parara erguido y caminara con pasos inseguros al cadáver canino. Miró inexpresivamente a la criatura, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que en su mente se encontraba rogando _por favor, que éste no sea Ed; por favor, que éste no sea Ed; por favor, que éste no…_

Roy tragó saliva con dificultad y se hincó a un lado del cuerpo. Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello y una placa de metal lo identificaba como _#27_; bueno, eso no ayudaba demasiado… Sus ojos oscuros bajaron escudriñando el pelaje ensangrentado de la quimera, buscando identificar desesperadamente alguna característica que indicara que era Ed… Entonces Roy observó y entendió. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

Esa cosa era hembra. No podía ser el Alquimista de Acero.

Roy suspiró y masajeó su sien con una mano. Maldita sea. Otra pista sin salida. Comenzaba a hartarse de esto. Claro, aún quedaba la lejana posibilidad de que Ed estuviese vivo en alguna parte, pero Roy sinceramente lo dudaba a éstas alturas. Probablemente había sido secuestrado en las calles y destajado como un puerco hacía meses. Su cuerpo quizá se habría podrido y servido como alimento para buitres. Era una causa perdida. Un desperdicio de tiempo.

El coronel suspiró de nuevo y trató de incorporarse, pero se detuvo enseguida. Un sonido bajo y reverberante captó su atención y se congeló mirando nuevamente a la quimera a sus pies. ¿Estaba gruñendo? No. No. Definitivamente estaba muerta. ¿Entonces qué…?

-¡Señor! ¡Cuidado!-

Roy giró su cabeza en respuesta al grito de alarma de su soldado, con sus dedos preparados para crear una bola de fuego con un chasquido. Cuando su vista se posó en eso, Roy inspiró en un atrofiado gemido. Debió haber estado escondido en las sombras… Qué estupidez de Roy de pasearse dentro de una celda y bajar su guardia, especialmente cuando había _dos_ números en la jaula. Si la quimera muerta frente a él era número veintisiete… entonces éste debía ser número veintiocho viniendo a saludar.

Se deslizaba lentamente hacia él, mostrando sus dientes que bloqueaban un gruñido profundo y amenazante desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus patas golpeaban el suelo con un cojeo irregular y sus garras hacían un sonido seco que retumbaba contra la piedra. Al igual que número veintisiete, era también un perro… o lo había sido en algún punto. Su pelaje era pardo claro, salpicado con manchas de sangre y lo suficientemente corto para dejar ver a Roy que estaba desnutrido. Sus costillas y huesos pélvicos resaltaban austeramente por debajo de su piel y su columna era un como un puente prominente y casi esquelético. Su piel estaba acentuada por mechones de pelo largos y dorados que adornaban su cola y colgaban desgarbadamente sobre su cara, ensombreciendo sus ojos. La brillante placa de metal en su cuello brillaba amenazadoramente conforme se acercaba a la luz. Aún luciendo así, tan demacrado y transformado como eso (no, no "eso". ÉL) se veía… Roy lo reconoció casi al instante y su corazón dio un vuelco y se hundió hasta el fondo de su estómago.

-Oh, _maldita_ sea…- exhaló tristemente permaneciendo inclinado e inmóvil al tiempo que la quimera que alguna vez fue Edward Elric acechaba lentamente, sus labios contraídos mostrando las fauces.

-Con cuidado, señor…- DeMaine alertó con cautela, tomando su arma y apuntándola a la bestia.

-No dispares,- ordenó suavemente el coronel, sin quitar la vista del chico transmutado. -Es Acero-

Uno de los hombres maldijo por la sorpresa y los demás murmuraron entre ellos escandalizados. Roy los ignoró, enfocando toda su atención en Edward. Había dejado de avanzar y observaba cautelosamente a Roy; el pelo erizado y los colmillos expuestos mandando un claro mensaje al coronel que decía: QUEDATE AHÍ.

-¿Acero?- Preguntó Roy, forzosamente manteniendo su voz baja e inofensiva. -¿Puedes entenderme?-

La quimera no mostró reacción alguna. Simplemente se quedó ahí, observando a Roy con semejante intensidad inhumana que le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Entonces, como si Roy no hubiese dicho nada, avanzó de nuevo, escurriendo pálidos hilos de baba por entre sus retorcidos dientes.

Roy maldijo para sí mismo. Hincado en el suelo como estaba, su posición era demasiado vulnerable y la furiosa quimera comenzaba a estar demasiado cerca como para estar tranquilo. Ahora se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y cada segundo se acercaba más. Lentamente, para no alarmar a Ed o lucir agresivo en alguna forma, Roy se aventuró a intentar ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo, chico… tranquilo…- medió el coronel, incorporándose lentamente para alcanzar la posición erguida. –No voy a herirte…-

Ed no parecía convencido. Agitado por Roy poniéndose de pie, la quimera soltó un atronador ladrido y avanzó amenazadoramente varios pasos tronando su mandíbula y escurriendo baba. Roy retrocedió un poco, casi tropezando con el cadáver de la otra quimera. Esto no estaba bien. Ed se encontraba entre Roy y la puerta de la jaula y no mostraba signos de querer quitarse de ahí.

Roy enfocó su vista brevemente hacia la puerta. Nueve de sus hombres tenían sus armas apuntadas por ente los barrotes de la celda, y dos de ellos estaban entrando a la jaula lo más sigilosamente posible, intentando ayudar a su coronel. Por el momento, Ed parecía ignorante de todo el movimiento, demasiado concentrado en Roy; su cuerpo tensado y cada uno de sus músculos listos para desgarrarlo al primer impulso.

-Retrocedan…- murmuró Roy a sus hombres, dando otro paso atrás ante el avance de Ed, -lo último que queremos es espantarlo. Jacobi, sube las escaleras y dile al teniente Breda que encontramos a Acero. Richards, toma algunos hombres y busca si pueden encontrar algún tranquilizante o algo útil… esperemos que esos bastardos hayan dejado algo que nos pueda servir…-

Los hombres dudaron por un momento, mirando al coronel con incertidumbre, pero entonces retrocedieron obedeciendo las órdenes que les habían dado. Roy observó uno de sus hombres agacharse en el marco de la puerta, pero al momento que otro se acercó, resbaló en un charco de suciedad y cayó exclamando un gemido ahogado.

Alarmado por el ruido y enfocada ya su presa, Ed se lanzó hacia el cuello de Roy en un arrebato de adrenalina que no le dio tiempo a Roy de esquivar. Levantó su brazo por instinto ante la embestida de Ed, lanzando un grito al sentir los colmillos atravesando el tejido de su brazo. La fuerza del ataque de Ed impulsó a Roy hacia atrás y ambos se impactaron con fuerza en el suelo. La caída sacó el aire de los pulmones de Roy, mientras que fue suficiente para que las mandíbulas de Ed soltaran su brazo.

-¡Coronel!- uno de los hombres que quedaban gritó, mientras Roy aprovechó para rodar por el suelo e incorporarse lentamente, recargando su espalda contra la pared de la celda.

-¡No disparen!- Roy exclamó con furia al escuchar que alguien cargaba su arma, -¡No sabe lo que está haciendo! Sólo déjenme hacerme cargo…-

Roy apretó sus mandíbulas tratando de pensar qué hacer a continuación. Sentía en su brazo fuertes punzadas de dolor y gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían por entre sus dedos, pero no tenía tiempo de examinar sus heridas. En lugar de eso su vista se posó en el Alquimista de Acero. La quimera lo estaba rodeando de nuevo, buscando una oportunidad de atacar. Roy lo examinaba sobriamente, pensando en cómo iban a salir ambos de ésa situación sin mayores heridas.

Quizá Roy podía correr hacia la puerta y cerrarla antes de que Ed pudiera escapar y dejarlo ahí hasta que encontraran tranquilizantes o alguna otra cosa para calmarlo. O podían inmovilizarlo… quizá dispararle en las patas… dejarlo lo suficientemente herido como para capturarlo. O quizá…

Antes de que Roy terminara esa sentencia en su mente, Ed atacó de nuevo. Esta vez, Roy tuvo tiempo de esquivar y saltar hacia un lado. Se dio la vuelta y tomó un lado de la cabeza de Ed, atrapando un puñado del pelaje dorado que cubría su frente y lo forzó a agachar la cabeza. Ed luchó y forcejeó, pero Roy trepó sobre su lomo y lo inmovilizó, sujetándolo contra el frío suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ed retorció y jaló su cabeza, aullando e intentando morder nuevamente a Roy.

-¡HEY!- bramó Roy -¡Ya basta, Ed!-

En realidad Roy no esperaba respuesta alguna. Estaba claro que el chico era más perro que humano y no entendía lo que Roy intentaba decir, pero el coronel estaba dolido, asqueado y perdiendo la paciencia. Sólo quería gritarle al muchacho… reprenderlo y preguntarle por qué (POR QUÉ) había permitido que le pasara semejante atrocidad. Estúpido chico. _¡Maldito estúpido jodido chico…!_

A pesar de las expectativas de Roy (o la falta de) la quimera detuvo su forcejeo ante la rudeza de las palabras del coronel. Se quedó completamente quieta, jadeando y volteando a ver a Roy con sus dorados ojos ensanchados.

-…_ ¿Ed_?- preguntó la quimera con voz ronca y profunda.

Roy se congeló conteniendo el aliento. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente.

-_¿Ed?_- preguntó Acero de nuevo, con una especie de desesperación contenida en la palabra. Roy volteó a verlo dubitativamente. Parecía que Edward esperaba que Roy le dijera algo, pero el hombre no tenía idea de qué decir y se quedó en silencio. Con vacilación, Roy soltó la cabeza de Ed. Cuando la quimera no hizo intento alguno de atacar, Roy se quitó de encima y se levantó lentamente.

La quimera se alzó tambaleantemente, con aspecto confuso. Dejó caer los hombros y con la cola entre las patas gimió suavemente observando a Roy.

-_¿ED?_- repitió con más fuerza y con la voz quebrada. -_¿Nombre Ed? ¿Ed? ¿Veintiocho? ¿Ed?_-

El corazón de Roy se contrajo al entender finalmente lo que el chico quería. Quería que confirmaran su nombre. La placa de perro que colgaba de su cuello brillaba en la pálida luz del cruel calabozo, _#28_ grabado en el metal… y no había duda de que también grabado en la mente de Ed. Roy tragó saliva y se preguntó cuántos meses habían pasado sin que alguien hubiese llamado a la pobre criatura por su verdadero nombre.

-Si…- dijo Roy, tragándose el nudo de su garganta, -si, tu nombre es Ed.-

La quimera exhaló profundamente y asintió, un escalofriante gesto humano proviniendo de algo que lucía más como un animal. Lentamente, le dio la espalda a Roy y caminó pesadamente al lado contrario de la celda, la cabeza gacha mientras murmuraba para sí mismo su nombre una y otra vez, -_Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed…_-

Los soldados fuera de la celda murmuraban entre ellos, agitados e incómodos como una manada de venados mientras esperaban a que su coronel les diera órdenes. Roy levantó una mano para indicarles que se quedaran donde estaban y se inclinó de nuevo para ver lo que Ed iba a hacer.

Ed se detuvo cuando alcanzó los barrotes del otro extremo de la celda y se giró para encarar de nuevo a Roy. –_Ed…Ed…_- gruñó vagamente, meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado y alzando la voz conforme seguía hablando, -_Ed… ¡Ed! ¡Ed! ¡ED! ¡ED! ¡ED_!-

Y entonces se abalanzó.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Roy, gritando su propio nombre desde el fondo de su pecho como un grito de guerra. Roy se preparó para el ataque, pero Ed lo pasó de largo y se impactó con fuerza contra los barrotes detrás de él. Ed cayó al suelo y Roy se apresuró a ir hacia él, pero el chico se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos. Ed aulló y se abalanzó otra vez contra los barrotes, golpeando su cabeza contra el duro metal una y otra vez. La sangre comenzó a manchar su pelaje, escurriendo gotas rojizas por su frente y hocico mientras golpeaba su cráneo repetidamente contra las barras.

Roy se dio cuenta con horror de que estaba tratando de matarse.

-¡Detente, Ed!- exclamó, tomándolo por el collar y jalándolo hacia atrás. Ed forcejeó con un grito ahogado y rompió el collar, lo que le permitió embestir los barrotes una vez más.

El coronel se lanzó hacia él, sujetando el cuello y los hombros perrunos con ambos brazos y jalándolo hacia atrás. Ed aulló y trató de luchar contra él, pero estaba herido y agotado y al borde de la inanición, inhabilitado para escapar del amarre de Roy.

-¡Alto, alto, alto!- ordenó de nuevo Roy, abrazándolo con más fuerza, -¡Vamos, Edward! Está bien… Shhh… Estás bien… sólo déjame llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ed se estremeció ante las palabras de Roy y dejó de moverse, escuchando atentamente, jadeando y gimiendo.

-Voy a llevarte a casa,- prometió el coronel en un susurro, -pero necesito que te calmes, ¿está bien?... ¿Entiendes?-

La boca de Ed goteaba sangre y había una espantosa herida en su frente, parcialmente oculta por los mechones rubios; escurriendo delgados hilos carmesí a los lados de su alargado rostro. Giró su cabeza a medias y miró a Roy, sus rostros a escasos centímetros. La quimera observaba con ojos ensanchados y aterrados, penetrando a Roy con una especie de dolor confuso y errático… pero no eran los ojos de Ed. Eran los ojos de un perro atemorizado, nublados por la estupidez animal.

-_¿Entiendes?_- preguntó Roy otra vez, con la esperanza de que la mente aguda y excepcional de Ed no hubiese sido completamente absorbida por la bestia con la que lo fusionaron. No. No, él estaba aún ahí en cierta medida… sabía su nombre y estaba claro por su histeria que comprendía al menos en parte la maldad a la que había sido sometido… pero además de eso, ¿qué? ¿En verdad _entendía_?

Entonces, lentamente, Ed asintió. La mandíbula de Roy se tensó mientras liberaba a Ed, invadido por una brutal y debilitante sensación de alivio.

-Bien.- lo alentó Roy gentilmente. –Eso está muy bien.-

-_¿…Bien?_- repitió Ed, soltando la palabra como un suave y lastimero sollozo.

Roy tragó saliva y dejó a su corazón latir con fuerza un momento antes de estar seguro de volver a hablar, entonces con voz ronca dijo –Si… está bien. Vamos…- y se levantó, indicándole a Ed que lo siguiera. Ed dudó por un instante, temblando y gimiendo quedamente sentado en el piso de la celda. –Vamos, Ed…- Roy insistió, avanzando hacia el exterior de la jaula. La quimera soltó un quejido vacío y suave y se levantó, cojeando detrás de su comandante con su cabeza gacha, murmurando para sí mismo…

-_Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed… __Ed…_-


	2. La acción más generosa

El mayor Alex Louis Armstrong y el teniente coronel Maes Hughes se levantaron de sus asientos y alzaron sus manos en el saludo militar de costumbre cuando el coronel Mustang entró en la pequeña sala de conferencias.

-Descansen, caballeros.- dijo inmediatamente el coronel, tomando una de las sillas y dejándose caer sobre ella de manera informal. –No estoy de humor para formalidades-

-Como desees, Roy.- Armstrong asintió mientras él y Maes tomaron asiento nuevamente.

-Me disculpo por mi tardanza. La enfermera que estaba poniéndome las puntadas era excepcionalmente lenta- se quejó Roy, haciendo gestos vagos con su mano. Los militares no eran capaces de ver la herida, debido a las largas mangas del uniforme del coronel, pero cuando el teniente Breda llegó temprano esa mañana con el reporte, había mencionado que la herida que había sufrido Roy era bastante profunda.

Maes observó durante un rato a su superior y amigo de años con ojo crítico, reparando en su apariencia. Se le veía cansado y agobiado, sus cejas fruncidas en un ceño distante y permanente que hacía a Maes cuestionarse si tenía una jaqueca… pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. Roy estaba de mal humor y lo había estado desde la noche pasada, cuando él y el teniente Breda regresaron finalmente a Central después de rescatar al Alquimista de Acero (y su previa visita al hospital esa mañana para atender sus heridas claramente no había apaciguado su temperamento).

Roy había llamado al equipo de investigación de Maes la tarde del día anterior, reportando las cosas terribles que habían sucedido en el laboratorio improvisado. Toda la operación estaba bajo un profundo sello de clasificado y hasta ese momento Maes y Armstrong eran dos de las pocas personas fuera de la partida de rescate que sabían exactamente qué había sucedido ahí. Roy siempre había sido muy bueno para mantenerse serio y profesional en medio de una crisis, pero aún por la línea telefónica Maes prácticamente pudo sentir el disimulado estrés mientras le contaba lo que le habían hecho a Edward Elric. Maes no estaba muy bien instruído acerca de las quimeras, pero la consternación de Roy le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Si Roy Mustang estaba molesto por algo, entonces _todos_ deberían estar molestos también.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ya ha logrado encontrar a Al?- preguntó Roy, abriendo el maletín con el que había entrado y sacando un desordenado manojo de documentos.

-Aún no, señor- respondió tristemente Armstrong, su voz profunda y sonora reverberando en la pequeña habitación.

Roy suspiró con seriedad, masajeando su sien con la mano. –Necesita saber lo que está pasando. Necesita saber lo que le pasó a su hermano.-

-Hasta el momento seguimos buscando- convino Armstrong a manera de disculpa, -pensamos que se topó con otra pista sin salida y muy probablemente se encuentra de regreso en este momento. Podría llegar a Central antes de que nosotros lo encontremos.-

-Mientras llegue aquí eventualmente, supongo que no tiene importancia…- concedió Roy y turnó su atención hacia Maes. – ¿Ya enviaste a tus hombres a ese lugar?-

-Por supuesto, hoy muy temprano.- respondió Maes, -Probablemente iré mañana. Mis hombres ya me reportaron sobre cosas bastante jodidas ahí, Roy… algunos de ellos están realmente espantados.-

Roy le correspondió con una sonrisa inquietante. –Son inteligentes por estar asustados. Pasaron cosas indecibles ahí, Maes. Prácticamente puedes saborearlo en el aire. La Alquimia nunca se concibió para semejantes cosas…- sus palabras se desvanecieron y sacudió su cabeza. Maes sintió a Armstrong estremecerse de forma tan sutil que apenas lo percibió.

-... ¿Cómo sigue Ed?- Maes se atrevió a preguntar en voz queda después de un momento. Maes estaba muy encariñado con el niño (con ambos, él y Al) y se había horrorizado al escuchar los abusos a los que había sido sometido. Roy dio otro severo suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de contestar.

-Sigue en el… _veterinario_.- dijo después de un momento, la última palabra abandonando sus labios con indignado despecho. Maes sabía que Roy había querido llevar a Ed a un hospital verdadero, pero el teniente Breda eventualmente lo convenció de que llevar al niño a un veterinario sería un mejor curso de acción. Maes aún no había visto a Ed, pero por la forma en la que se expresó Breda estaba claro que no podía pasar más como humano y que su fisiología de perro era más apropiada para las prácticas de un especialista en animales. –Dehecho tengo que ir a recogerlo en unos minutos, así que haré breve esta junta.-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él entonces?- preguntó Armstrong con voz baja.

Roy se encogió de hombros, -lo llevaré a casa conmigo, supongo. No sé que más _puedo_ hacer. No me siento cómodo con sólo llevarlo a su morada y dejarlo ahí por su cuenta hasta que Al regrese… está en muy mal estado.-

El coronel bajó su vista ausente a sus manos, perdido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. El corazón de Maes se contrajo de lástima al preguntarse cuál era la verdadera definición de "muy mal" para Roy.

-No… me refiero a largo plazo.- corrigió Armstrong con algo de inquietud en su voz. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Simplemente dejarlo como está? ¿Siquiera tenemos alguna otra opción?-

Roy inclinó un poco la cabeza para observar a su colega alquimista. –Precisamente por eso convoqué ésta reunión, Alex- dijo en voz baja, -tenemos un par de opciones… Idealmente voy a tratar de separarlo del perro.-

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?-

Roy suspiró y recargó los codos en la mesa, masajeando sus sienes otra vez, -No.-

Nadie pudo hablar por unos instantes, hasta que Mustang carraspeó y continuó, -Pero no podemos dejarlo como está, Alex. _Yo no voy _ a dejarlo como está. Eres uno de los pocos alquimistas a los que les confío esto, así que si tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo… cualquier cosa…-

Armstrong miró a Roy con tristeza y dejó caer sus enormes hombros, -Lo siento, Roy. No se más de transmutación humana de lo que tú sabes… quizá mucho menos, dehecho.-

Roy exhaló abatido. –Eso pensé… tenía la leve esperanza… es todo.- El hombre cayó en un profundo silencio que rompió luego de un rato con una risa amarga, -¿Saben? Sólo puedo pensar en dos personas en el mundo que pudieran ayudarlo ahora: Shou Tucker y el mismo Ed… y ninguno de ellos esta precisamente disponible para consultarlo.- rió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza, divertido por la lúgubre ironía.

Dios, se veía tan cansado.

-¿…Cuáles son las otras opciones?- preguntó Maes. –Dijiste que teníamos más de una.-

La sonrisa retorcida que adornaba el rostro de Roy desapareció al instante y por un momento no dijo nada. Simplemente paseaba su mirada de uno a otro de los comandantes como si estuviese decidiendo en silencio si decirles o no la opción que tenía en mente. Finalmente se incorporó, enderezando los hombros y tomando un aire tan profesional que desvanecía cualquier intento de discusión en contra de lo que estaba a punto de decir. El estómago de Maes se contrajo en un nudo; esto no podía ser nada bueno…

-Como alquimista y ser humano,- comenzó el coronel, -no puedo permitir que Acero sufra si permanece así por el resto de su vida. Si no puedo revertir lo que han hecho con él, yo mismo voy a sacrificarlo.-

Maes lo observó fijamente –No puedes estar hablando en serio…- susurró.

-Lo he pensado demasiado y es la acción más generosa que podemos hacer por él si todo lo demás falla- insistió Roy con calma, aunque no pudo ser capaz de ver directamente a los ojos a Maes mientras hablaba.

-¿Llamas a eso _generosidad_?- Maes bufó con fura, -¿Llamas _generosidad_ a matar a un niño?

-Esto no está abierto a debate. La decisión es completamente mía.-

-¿_Tu_ decisión?- Maes estaba sin poderlo creer, mientras Armstrong se debatía incómodamente en su lugar sin decir palabra, -¿Y qué hay de lo que Al quiera? ¿No debería tener opinión sobre esto? Digo… por Dios, ¡Ed es su única familia, Roy! ¿Nisiquiera le vas a decir sobre esto?-

-No. No lo haré.- Dijo Roy llanamente. –Sé que no aprobará mi decisión de sacrificar a Ed, así que no hay motivo para discutirlo con él.-

-Pero…-

-Si tiene algún problema con eso, puede llevarlo ante el Rey. Este asunto está bajo la jurisdicción de los Alquimistas del Estado y como el miembro de más alto rango, queda completamente a mi juicio.-

De una manera muy fría y profesional, Roy deslizó un documento a través de la mesa hacia el mayor Armstrong.

-Sin embargo, necesito el consentimiento de otro Alquimista Estatal si tengo que hacer esto.- dijo, lanzando una significativa mirada a Armstrong al tiempo que le ofrecía un bolígrafo. –El Rey quiere pruebas documentadas de que en verdad no había más opción para Edward si no podemos arreglarlo, así que si estás de acuerdo conmigo, Alex, necesito tu firma.-

Maes hizo un sonido burlón y escéptico al observar a Armstrong. El Alquimista Brazo-Fuerte nunca accedería a semejante cosa… era demasiado bondadoso. No había forma de que él permitiera a Roy tener ese poder sobre otro ser humano. Roy desperdiciaba su tiempo con sólo preguntar…

Armstrong observó el bolígrafo negro que el coronel le había tendido, invadido por amargos pensamientos que como nubes de tormenta atravesaban sus ojos azul grisáceo.

-Si tienes otra alternativa, estaré más que deseoso por conocerla.- carraspeó Roy, -Si tienes alguna idea… algún pensamiento, sin importar lo inverosímil que sea… por favor dímelo.-

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, sumido en una profunda e inerte meditación. Entonces cerró los ojos un momento y tomó el bolígrafo que le ofrecían. Lo puso sobre el papel y firmó sin decir una sola palabra.

Maes se recargó en su silla, horrorizado por el impacto al ver a Armstrong rubricar su nombre en ese terrible documento. Éste debió haber visto el reproche en la cara de Maes, pues se estremeció un poco antes de entregar los papeles de nuevo a su superior y hacer su expresión tan dura como la roca.

-…Gracias, Alex.- dijo Roy sinceramente. –Puedes irte ahora. –

Armstrong asintió lentamente y los tres hombres se pusieron de pie para despedirse. Armstrong dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no sin que Maes notara las huellas de lágrimas formándose en las coyunturas de sus ojos.

Cuando la puerta del salón estuvo cerrada, Roy se dirigió a Maes, -Ahora, acerca de la investigación, necesito…-

-¿Acaso perdiste la _cabeza_?-

Roy se detuvo y observó a su amigo, su rostro frío e imperturbable, -No espero que lo entiendas, Maes…-

-¡Entonces explícamelo!-

El coronel dio un agobiado suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello, sin decir nada. Maes gruñó y sacudió a su amigo, forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Roy lo miró y una súbita oleada de furia contorsionó su rostro.

-Mira, ¡no es como si yo quisiera esto!- Explotó Roy, empujando lejos a Maes, - Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para evitar éste desenlace, pero si no puedo hacer nada ¡entonces no tengo otra opción, Maes!- entonces Roy sacudió su cabeza, derrotado, -¿Crees que para mí fue una decisión fácil? ¿En serio me crees un monstruo?… De verdad necesito tu apoyo para esto, mi amigo.-

Maes apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada, evitando la culpa enfermiza en los ojos de su mejor amigo, sin querer creer que matar a Edward fuera en realidad piedad y no pecado.

-Además,- continuó Roy con seriedad, -es sólo como último recurso, en caso de que no pueda transformarlo de nuevo. Es por eso que necesito la ayuda de tu equipo de investigación, así que por favor, escúchame…-

Maes suspiró profundamente, frotando su nuca con una mano y cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. Finalmente asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, las palmas de sus manos presionadas una contra otra con los dedos separados, en un gesto diplomático.

-Está bien Roy, te escucho.-

Roy se sentó tranquilamente y le entregó a Maes la pila de documentos que había sacado del maletín desde que entró al salón de conferencias.

-Bien. Necesito que tú y tu equipo de investigación recolecten algunos datos para mí. He detallado todo lo que necesito en éstos oficios, pero cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar me será de utilidad… Estoy caminando a ciegas en esto, Maes. No tengo experiencia con éste nivel de transmutación humana, así que necesito que me traigas cualquier bitácora o documento que los Anarquistas hayan dejado relacionado a sus experimentos… especialmente cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el experimento número veintiocho.-

-¿Número veintiocho?- preguntó Maes, abriendo la carpeta que le había entregado Roy, -¿Ese es Ed?-

Roy asintió, -Trata de sacar también información sobre el número veintisiete; creo que fueron parte del mismo experimento, ya que estaban… _enjaulados_ juntos.-

-…Haré lo que pueda-

-Es todo lo que necesito oír, Maes. Y quiero que sepas que yo estaré haciendo lo mismo.- Roy le dijo con una especie de triste sinceridad, -He estado recolectando todos los manuscritos que fueron confiscados en la casa de Tucker después de su arresto. Me va a tomar días (quizá semanas) revisar toda la información, pero tengo la confianza de que será por lo menos de _alguna_ utilidad…-

-Correcto-

Roy observó con angustia a Maes por un momento y cerró el maletín, levantándose de nuevo. –…Bueno, eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte.-

-No hemos terminado de discutir lo que harás si no puedes solucionar lo de Ed…- advirtió Maes con voz baja. Roy sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya olvídalo, Maes. No está en tus manos. Sólo esperemos no llegar a eso, ¿está bien?… ¿En verdad dudas tanto de mí que sólo piensas en lo que pasará si llego a fallar?-

Maes exhaló lentamente y recogió los documentos que Roy le había dado, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho. –Tienes razón.- dijo con suavidad, poniéndose de pie, -Discúlpame. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti.-

Roy se encogió de hombros incómodo, frotándose un ojo con la parte interna de su muñeca. Maes podía ver que el cansancio lo estaba acabando; probablemente no había dormido del todo desde el rescate de Ed… y el dolor de la mordida, junto con la preocupación que plagaba su mente lo ponían peor.

-Deberías ir a casa y tratar de dormir, Roy.- dijo Maes, palmeando con empatía el hombro de su amigo.

-No puedo.- Bostezó, -Tengo que ir por Edward.-

-Entonces déjame ir contigo. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos qué tan mal está… y podría hacerme cargo de él mientras tú descansas un poco.-

Roy lo miró soñoliento y agachó un poco su cabeza, -…Gracias.-

Maes le sonrió lánguidamente y ambos abandonaron el salón de conferencias.


	3. Maligno

Bueno… por lo menos se veía _un poco_ mejor.

Roy observó con pesadumbre a Edward, paseando sus ojos por las áreas de pelo rasuradas donde habían cosido sus heridas e insertado agujas para inyectar fluidos y antibióticos en su adolorido cuerpo. Estaba tendido casi completamente inmóvil en la fría mesa de metal del veterinario, con los ojos vidriosos y la lengua escurrida a un lado de su boca. Maes estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no lucir tan horrorizado como lo estaba en ese momento.

-No estaba cooperando en lo absoluto, así que tuvimos que sedarlo,- la joven veterinaria le comentó a Roy en un tono quizá demasiado animoso, -pero se recuperará pronto.-

-Ya veo- dijo Roy ausente, -¿Cómo está?-

-Bueno, el pobrecillo está casi muerto de hambre…- dijo, su boca contraída en una mueca infantil mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cuello de Ed, -Y ciertamente lo han maltratado por mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde dijo que lo encontró?-

-Era el perro de mi tío,- Mintió Roy con facilidad, contándole la historia que había inventado el día anterior, -Estaba de visita y vi lo mal que lo trataban, así que me lo llevé de ahí. Creo que mi tío estaba encantado con la idea de que se fuera.-

-Algunas personas no tienen corazón…- suspiró ella, rascando detrás de las orejas de Ed. La quimera cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pero no dio ninguna otra respuesta. –Pero debería estar bien a largo plazo. Sus heridas de cuidado eran las de la cabeza y un viejo corte a través de su costado; probablemente de una pelea con otro perro. Sólo necesitamos mantener limpias las heridas; ponerle algo de carne a sus huesos y sin duda estará correteando y persiguiendo gatos en un santiamén.-

El estómago de Roy se contrajo. –Estoy seguro que lo hará.-

-Es un buen chico. Sí, claro que lo es…- continuó ella, canturreándole a Edward de tal forma que Roy sintió la necesidad de golpearla. No debería estarle hablando así a Acero, como si fuera un imbécil. El chico era sin lugar a dudas mucho más inteligente que ella. Estúpida zorra.

Roy apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo, tratando de disipar el súbito arranque de furia. Ella no tenía idea de nada. Creía que era un perro… y Roy no podía culparla por eso. Roy simplemente estaba cansado, frustrado y muy, muy desconsolado.

-¿Qué tipo de perro dijo que era?- Ella preguntó con curiosidad, moviendo los labios de Ed para revisar el color de sus encías. –Hmmm.… aún está muy pálido…- murmuró para sí misma.

-Es… una mezcla de varias cosas.- dijo Roy, levantando los labios en una sonrisa oscura y sarcástica. Detrás de él, Maes carraspeó no muy contento con el comentario.

La veterinaria alzó una ceja, sin entender la broma.

-¿Podemos… nos lo podemos llevar ya?- preguntó Maes después de un momento, por fin capaz de dar un paso hacia delante y reposar su mano en el costado de Ed. Roy se sentía mal por el hombre, pero le _había_ advertido durante el trayecto qué tanto había cambiado Ed y lo mucho que lo habían maltratado. Aún así, igual era difícil ver como la columna de Ed resaltaba debajo de su piel y la forma en que sus ojos grandes y vacíos no se parecían en lo absoluto a los del chico que fue alguna vez. Roy no podía culpar al hombre por estar impactado.

-Dehecho… me gustaría que se quedara un poco más,- dijo la veterinaria. –al menos hasta que pase el efecto de los sedantes.-

-Nos lo vamos a llevar ahora.- le informó Roy con voz suave pero con suficiente firmeza para no dar lugar a discusiones.

Ella hizo una mueca pero se encogió de hombros, tomando una bolsa de papel de un estante. La bolsa contenía varios envases de píldoras y la joven le explicó a Roy a qué hora del día debía administrarle cada una. Él la escuchó atentamente, tomando notas mentales de lo que ella decía. Cuando terminó sus instrucciones, Maes tomó la bolsa y Roy levantó a Ed de la mesa, agradeciéndole atentamente a la veterinaria. Ed dio un suave gemido, pero fuera de eso no mostró más reacción al ser levantado. Dios, era tan _ligero_… se sentía como un saco de huesos medio vacío cubierto en cálida piel. A Roy se le revolvió el estómago de nuevo, pero carraspeó, ignorando su conmoción interna. No podía permitirse caer en el desánimo antes de haber comenzado. Podía salvar a Ed. Podía arreglar esto. Podía hacer que todo fuera mucho mejor.

Él PODÍA hacerlo

Roy y Maes salieron, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento y Maes abrió la puerta para que Roy pudiera dejar su carga sobre el asiento.

-Entonces… ¿Simplemente vamos a llevarlo a tu casa así nada más?- Preguntó en voz trémula Maes cuando Roy cerró la puerta. Sonaba como si estuviese tratando de no llorar. Roy lo miró con tristeza y asintió, acomodándose en el asiento del pasajero sin decir una sola palabra.

El trayecto a la casa de Roy transcurrió casi en silencio, solamente acentuado por los quejidos suaves y tristes provenientes del asiento de atrás donde Edward comenzaba a dejar de sentir los efectos de las drogas en su sistema. Cada que hacía un sonido, Maes apretaba sus manos sobre el volante y lanzaba miradas furtivas a través del espejo retrovisor.

Conforme se acercaban a su calle, Roy miró hacia atrás y vio a Edward tratando de levantarse sobre sus debilitadas patas, meciendo su pesada cabeza en un trance intoxicado.

-No. Quédate abajo.- Le ordenó con suavidad Roy, girándose en su asiento para poder verlo de frente. Ed lo miró embobado por un instante para después dejarse caer lentamente de nuevo en el asiento. –Muy bien, Ed.-

-_Mu… muy bien_.- repitió Ed, mirando aturdido hacia Roy.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó Roy

-_…Si_-

-Excelente. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?-

Edward se detuvo, inseguro. Maes lo observaba a través del espejo retrovisor, conteniendo el aliento en espera de que el chico respondiera. Pero entonces el muchacho, decaído, bajó su cabeza al nivel del asiento, descansando el hocico sobre sus patas.

-_Nombre… Ed_- murmuró, sabiendo que no era la respuesta correcta pero sintiendo la necesidad de contestar de todas formas. –_Ed… Ed, Ed._-

Maes tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió su mirada hacia el camino con pesadumbre. Roy pudo ver que el hombre apenas comenzaba a entender las verdaderas consecuencias de la transformación de Ed… y ver sus esperanzas derrumbándose de esa manera era casi tan revulsivo como escuchar a Ed tratando de hablar.

-Está bien, Edward, podemos intentarlo después.- Roy lo animó, acomodándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un momento, tratando de combatir el dolor de cabeza que estaba martilleando en su frente desde el día anterior.

Por lo menos Ed no se veía peor que antes. Roy en verdad creía que Ed tenía noción de quién era él, solamente no podía recordar su nombre. Desde que lo encontraron, Roy había estado insistentemente preguntándole cosas tratando de averiguar qué tan dañada había quedado su mente. Preguntarle su nombre parecía algo lo suficientemente simple para enfocarse en ello, así que Roy insistía preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez desde ayer. Hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de responderle. Acero parecía no recordar otro nombre que no fuera "Ed" a menos que se lo mencionaran, una vez que nombraban a alguna persona, él asentía en reconocimiento.

El cerebro de Ed había quedado muy limitado en el proceso de pensamiento. Podía responder cosas simples con Si/No, pero fuera de eso, no demasiado. Roy le había pedido que sumara los números dos y cuatro y no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Nisiquiera entendió por qué Roy le pedía semejante cosa, así que optó por no responder. Eso, más que otra cosa, le indicó a Roy que el Ed que conocía se había ido… o al menos estaba atrapado tras una gruesa barrera de pensamiento animal que no dejaba espacio para otra cosa. Con la esperanza de que quizá lo ayudara a recordar, Roy trató de hablarle de Alphonse, pero él se limitó a gemir desesperadamente y mecerse de un lado a otro con agitación murmurando: -_Quiero Al, quiero Al, quiero Al… Al, Al, Ed, Al…_- así que Roy no había vuelto a mencionarlo desde entonces.

Maes se detuvo frente a la casa de Roy y ambos hombres salieron. Roy abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y Maes se adelantó para tomar a Ed en sus brazos, pero la quimera lanzó un gruñido de advertencia y el oficial retrocedió rápidamente.

-Déjame intentarlo.- dijo Roy, inclinándose frente a la puerta, -Vamos, Ed-

Ed dudó por un instante pero se trepó sobre Roy, permitiéndole que lo sacara del auto.

-¿No sabe quién soy?- preguntó Maes consternado mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

-No, estoy seguro que lo sabe,- Roy se apresuró a contestarle mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de su casa, -dijo que conocía a Breda, aún así no dejó que el hombre lo tocara. No es nada personal contra ti. Simplemente creo que se encariñó conmigo… probablemente por que fui yo quien lo encontró.-

-¿Se _encariñó_ contigo?- preguntó Maes, asomando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Wow. Eso sí demuestra que algo está verdaderamente mal con él, ¿…no?-

-Dímelo a mí.- respondió Roy sin ser capaz de reír.

Ed alzó la cabeza para mirar dubitativamente a Roy, moviendo vagamente la cola.

Maes abrió la puerta de la casa con su propio juego de llaves y los tres pasaron hacia el interior. Roy encendió el interruptor de luces con el codo y llevó a Edward hacia el sofá colocándolo gentilmente sobre los cojines azul grisáceos.

-Quédate aquí, ¿Está bien?- dijo Roy poniéndose de cuclillas a un lado del sofá, -Trata de dormir otro rato.-

Ed se limitó a observar a Roy lánguidamente por un momento, para después acurrucarse formando un medio círculo y cerró sus ojos, obedeciendo con un suspiro de cansancio. Roy alzó su mano para acariciarlo, pero se contuvo; Ed no era un perro, sin importar cuánto se pareciese a uno y no debería ser tratado como tal… Roy tenía que tener eso en mente todo el tiempo. Retiró su mano y la dejó caer a uno de sus costados cerrando el puño mientras se ponía de pie.

Maes seguía observando a Ed en silencio, su cara contraída por la pena. Roy suspiró y tomó a su amigo por el brazo, llevándolo consigo hacia la cocina donde pudieran hablar sobre Ed lejos de él… aunque de todas formas no hubiese sido capaz de entender la mayor parte de lo que iban a decir.

-¿Ahora lo ves, Maes?- preguntó en voz baja Roy, -¿Entiendes por qué no puedo simplemente dejarlo así, aún cuando signifique tener que matarlo?-

-Yo… pero…- Tartamudeó Maes, -...pero no se ve _tan_ mal… Al debería ser capaz de cuidar de él…-

-Maes…-

-Es como si sólo estuviera un poco discapacitado, ahora…- continuó el hombre, molesto pero manteniendo bajo el tono de su voz. -¡No puedes matarlo sólo por eso! Siempre y cuando él sea feliz, ¿qué más da si se queda así como está?-

Roy se sentó en el comedor de la cocina y se recargó en la silla, cerrando los ojos. –No es sólo eso.- Dijo después de un instante. –Si el único factor decisivo fuese su falta de inteligencia, entonces lo dejaría vivir como está en caso de que no pudiese corregirlo. Pero él… está sufriendo demasiado, Maes. Para una quimera, el simple hecho de vivir duele. Recuerdas la quimera parlante de Tucker, ¿no?-

-…Si- dijo él con pesar. Roy abrió los ojos y lo miró por un instante, dándole tiempo a su amigo de que recordara la pobre bestia, rememorando sus últimas palabras en su cabeza: "_Me quiero morir_"

-El cuerpo de Ed fue retorcido y transformado en formas a las que ningún ser vivo debería ser expuesto. Sus músculos y huesos fueron contraídos y moldeados… ¿puedes siquiera entender cómo se debe sentir eso?-

-Él se ve bastante bien…- discutió débilmente Maes.

-Sólo por que está hasta el tope de tranquilizantes.- dijo Roy, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. -¿En verdad crees que soportaría vivir cualquier tipo de vida en ese estado?-

-Pero… quizá él quiera soportar el dolor… los automails duelen bastante y él ha vivido con eso por años…-

-Él no está dispuesto a soportarlo.- Dijo Roy

-¿Qué demonios sabes tú acerca de lo que él quiera o no soportar?-

Roy tensó la mandíbula. –Trató de matarse a sí mismo.- dijo con voz ronca después de una pausa. Sintió como si fuera una invasión a la privacidad de Ed discutir esto con Maes, pero el hombre estaba desesperado por hacer entender a Maes porqué Ed tenía que ser sacrificado. –Se hubiese aplastado el cerebro si yo no lo hubiese detenido… por eso tiene esos cortes en su cabeza.-

Maes se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a Roy y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-…Quizá estaba algo abrumado…- probó Maes, pero Roy observó cómo su estoico optimismo estaba siendo derrotado lentamente por las palabras de Roy. –Quizá fue un accidente.-

-Estaba abrumado, si… pero no fue un accidente.- Roy suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, agachándose un poco hacia delante. –Puede que no entienda completamente lo que le han hecho… pero sabe que duele y sabe que es… _maligno_ y eso es suficiente para hacerlo desear la muerte.-

"Maligno" era la única palabra que se le ocurría a Roy para describir lo que le habían hecho a Ed. Era como si hubiese un halo oscuro rodeando a la quimera, que se podía sentir pero no ver. Era el escalofrío que Roy sintió todo el tiempo que estuvo en la parte subterránea del laboratorio… era perverso y era imperdonable y se colgaba del cuerpo atormentado de Ed como una enfermedad. Quizá por el hecho de que Roy fuera alquimista podía sentirlo tan profundamente, pero pensaba que algunos de sus subordinados lo sentían también. Era una especie profunda de… _aberración_ que tensaba el aire y revolvía el estómago, haciendo que los propios instintos gritaran PELIGRO.

Años atrás, cuando Tucker llevó su quimera parlante al salón del consejo para renovar su certificación del Estado, casi todos los alquimistas comenzaron a retorcerse incómodos; y eso fue mucho antes de saber que el demente había usado a su esposa para crear a la bestia. Ese había sido el primer encuentro de Roy con una quimera y el vago sentimiento de horror que la pobre criatura le infundía fue suficiente para convencerlo en ese preciso momento de nunca adentrarse en ese arte. El ambiente en aquella habitación era enfermizo, como miedo y tristeza mezcladas con vértigo… pero la oscura sensación que irradiaba de Ed era diez veces más perturbadora.

Y la peor parte era que Roy estaba casi seguro de que Ed podía sentirlo también. Él era un alquimista después de todo… o al menos solía serlo. ¿Cómo debía ser sentir ese horrible pecado (esta vil, repulsiva, innombrable oscuridad), sentirlo y _saberlo_ un tipo de maldad sin nombre de la que no se puede escapar… por que vive _dentro_ de ti? Roy se estremeció un poco ante esa idea y se sumió en un silencio seco.

-Probablemente nunca vas a entender todo esto, Maes, por que nunca te has interesado en la alquimia, pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de Ed, tampoco quisiera seguir viviendo… y todo alquimista que conozco también diría lo mismo.- Roy se detuvo por un minuto y coloco sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo. –No puedo siquiera describir totalmente lo escalofriante que es sentir esas olas de tabú radiando del cuerpo transformado de Edward… es como una pesadilla. Ed se ha convertido en su propia pesadilla y eso es algo que no le desearía ni a mi más grande enemigo.-

Maes tragó saliva y observó en silencio la mesa.

-Y es por eso que no puedo dejarlo así.- murmuró Roy, -¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que sería hacerle eso? Y tú sabes que Alphonse no sería capaz de aceptarlo… por eso no quiero que sepa acerca de esto.-

-¿Tú… tú crees que en verdad puedes volverlo a la normalidad?- Maes dijo por fin en voz ronca, haciendo un ligero eco en la pequeña cocina.

-No lo sé.- dijo Roy honestamente, -Tengo mucha investigación que hacer antes de que pueda decirlo con seguridad, pero _creo_ que puedo.-

-Pero ¿por qué Al no puede ayudar con eso? ¿Por qué tienes que mantenerlo en la oscuridad?- exigió Maes con suavidad. -¿No puede involucrarse?-

Roy parpadeó. –Por supuesto que puede involucrarse, pero ¿sabes dónde está? Definitivamente yo no.-

-Pero…-

-Creo que me malinterpretaste, Maes.- Interrumpió Roy, -No me opongo a que Al nos ayude con todo esto. Dehecho, estaría _encantado_ de que me ayude. Él y Ed tienen mucha más experiencia en la materia que yo y (aunque carece de algo de la habilidad e ingenio de Ed) es bastante talentoso y posee conocimientos que yo no tengo.-

-Pero dijiste…-

-Desafortunadamente sé con certeza que él y Ed saben poco sobre quimeras. Después del incidente con la niña de Tucker, Alphonse me dijo que Ed quería intentar separarla del perro, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo. Aún así no estoy descartando completamente a Al… y cuando por fin demos con él trataré que me ayude lo más posible. Pero si no podemos volver a la normalidad a Ed, no quiero tenerlo cerca para lo que vaya a hacer. Es todo lo que tengo que decir…-

Una vez que su voz se desvaneció, Roy inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Listo. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Si Maes aún no estaba de acuerdo con él, entonces nunca lo estaría y el coronel tendría que continuar esta nefasta tarea sin su apoyo. Aún si Maes lo odiaba por esto… aún si significaba perder la más profunda amistad que había conocido… Roy sabía en su corazón que poner a Ed a dormir era la única cosa humana que podía hacer por él si todo lo demás fallaba.

Maes pasó una mano por su cabello, la pálida luz que entraba de la habitación continua se reflejaba en sus anteojos y oscurecía sus mirada cuando agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

-Todo esto es tan… injusto.- murmuró con voz densa.

-Tienes razón, no es justo.- Roy acordó lentamente. –Pero ¿entiendes a qué punto he llegado? –

Maes asintió y furtivamente secó sus ojos.

-Pero ten algo de fe, Maes.- dijo Roy después de un momento, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa alentadora, -¿Sabes? _Soy_ un alquimista muy hábil. Uno de los mejores. Sólo por que nunca haya hecho esto, no significa que _no pueda_ hacerlo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo… y algo de suerte.-

-…Y algo de modestia.- agregó Maes, asomando en la esquina de su boca una sombra de la más triste y sutil sonrisa que Roy había visto.

-La modestia nunca me ha llevado a ninguna parte, Maes.- Replicó Roy, inhalando y bostezando de una forma nada elegante. –Dormir, en cambio, hará maravillas conmigo.-

-Buena idea.- asintió Maes. –Puedo quedarme con Ed por un rato mientras tú duermes un poco.-

-No. Adelante, ve a casa. Necesito que vayas al laboratorio temprano; quiero esa información tan pronto como sea posible. Además, el chico se ve bastante drogado; probablemente dormirá hasta mañana. No creo que necesite supervisión ésta noche.-

Maes se recargó en la silla y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro hacia la estancia. Desde ese ángulo Roy apenas podía ver el bulto de pelaje marrón de la espalda canina de Ed, subiendo y bajando en cada respiración. Él se movió ligeramente y dio un leve e inhumano gemido.

-…Correcto.- dijo Maes suavemente.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron completamente y los fragmentos rotos de sus sueños se disolvieron inmediatamente en fotografías vagas que se apilaron en los rincones más alejados de su mente donde todas las visiones nocturnas se olvidan. El cielo fuera de la ventana estaba oscuro y el reloj de bolsillo sobre la mesa marcaba lúgubremente _3:16_ de la madrugada.

Ugh.

Cerró los ojos y se giró a un costado, preguntándose vagamente qué habría hecho que se despertara. Quizá un ruido en el exterior. A veces las ardillas en el roble detrás de la casa decidían que las tempranas horas de la madrugada eran perfectas para pelear y rasguñar sobre el techo. Roy suspiró. No podía esperar a que llegara el invierno cuando las malditas criaturas hibernarían y le darían algo de paz por uno o dos meses. Contuvo la respiración por un instante y puso atención, tratando de escucharlas.

El sonido que finalmente llegó a sus oídos, sin embargo, definitivamente no era el de los roedores de cola peluda jugando en la cornisa. Era un suave y lastimero sollozo que mandaba escalofríos por la columna de Roy. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente a la oscuridad de su habitación y casi cayó de la cama al observar un par de ojos amarillos remontándose más allá de la orilla de su colchón, observándolo con intensidad. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente y aún medio dormido, le tomó tres segundos completos registrar la clase de criatura que vagaba en su habitación a semejante hora.

-¿Ed?- Roy cuestionó adormecido, sosteniéndose con un codo para ver a la quimera al lado de la cama, -Regresa a dormir, muchacho.-

Ed se quejó nuevamente y movió su cola con lentitud.

-¿Qué?- bostezó Roy al tiempo que frotaba sus adormecidos ojos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío?-

Ed no respondió verbalmente pero se levantó en dos patas, tratando de trepar a la cama con sus garras delanteras. Roy lo observó luchando por unos momentos y suspiró. Arrojó sus suaves y cálidas mantas y salió de la cama, avanzando con torpeza hacia la quimera y ayudándola a subir. Ed respondió con algo que casi sonó (pero no exactamente) como un "¡Gracias!" y Roy le respondió bufando y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose con las aún tibias mantas. Ed se tambaleó avanzando hacia él sobre el movedizo colchón y se acostó con un suspiro profundo y exhausto. Se acurrucó y hundió su nariz cómodamente en el costado de Roy, cerrando sus ojos.

Roy frunció un poco el ceño, medio tentado a arrojarlo de la cama. Había sido bastante difícil conciliar el sueño con la ominosa y oscura presencia de la quimera en casa, pero tenderse tan cerca de él hacía que la piel de Roy se erizara. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que el chico había pasado los últimos meses, merecía un poco de consuelo por ahora y el coronel no tenía el corazón para moverlo. En vez de eso, echó una de las esquinas de la manta sobre el cuerpo acurrucado de Ed, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar que el niño a su lado no era una abominación visceral… era simplemente un chico solitario y asustado que no buscaba más que la calidez del contacto humano.

… Roy no volvió a conciliar el sueño esa noche.


	4. Volátil

Roy y Ed pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana siguiente tratando de analizarse el uno al otro.

Bueno, en realidad Roy hizo casi todo el trabajo, puesto que Ed se contentaba con quedarse echado en el sofá sumido en la bruma de medicación (medicación que Roy había tenido que introducir a la fuerza por la garganta de Ed… experiencia que no había sido nada placentera para ninguno de los dos) mientras Roy trataba de averiguar qué hacer con él. Cuando Roy decidió que iba a llevarse a Ed a su casa, su intención original era tratar al chico transformado como lo hacía normalmente (con pequeñas bromas, sarcasmo, etcétera) pero Ed ciertamente lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

No actuaba como él mismo. Era difícil sorprenderse con eso, dadas las circunstancias, pero Roy no estaba realmente preparado para la _falta_ de Ed que presentaba la quimera. Roy creyó que una vez que Ed estuviese seguro y bajo el control del coronel, podría estabilizarse y más de su personalidad saldría a la luz. Esta suposición estaba equivocada, aparentemente. Si ésta criatura se estaba portando como Ed, entonces era un lado de Edward que Roy jamás había visto; estaba irritable y depresivo… pero también bastante cariñoso de vez en cuando. Esa mañana, después de despertar a un lado de Roy, Ed había golpeteado a su superior con el hocico y las patas hasta que finalmente Roy, cediendo a su capricho lo acarició un poco. Era bastante difícil resistir la tentación de tratar al chico como a un perro, especialmente cuando lucía y se comportaba como uno.

Bueno, mejor no profundizar demasiado en eso por ahora; había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse aparte de cómo interactuar socialmente con una quimera semi-humana.

Primero lo primero: necesitaba alimentar al chico. La veterinaria le había dicho a Roy que le diera a Ed sólo un poco de comida cada vez ya que su cuerpo aún estaba bajo los efectos de la inanición y una sobrecarga de alimentos en su sistema podría llevarlo a una especie de shock fatal. Ella había recomendado darle pequeñas porciones de comida blanda enlatada para perros varias veces al día, pero de ninguna _maldita_ manera Roy iba a darle comida para perro… sin importar que fuera en mayor parte uno.

Roy finalmente se decidió por calentarle un tazón con caldo y trozos pequeños de carne en él. Pensó que tendría las proteínas necesarias para sustentar a Ed por un rato pero era lo suficientemente ligero para no enfermarlo. Después de que terminó de prepararlo se inclinó para ponerlo en el suelo, pero dudó. En realidad no quería darle de comer al chico en el suelo… pero seria demasiado difícil sentarlo a la mesa. En fin, no era como si las sensibilidades humanas de Ed fueran a sobresalir repentinamente y se negara a comer en el piso, así que Roy dejó el tazón en la loza blanca del suelo de su cocina con un suspiro de frustración y llamó a Ed.

El muchacho engulló todo sin preámbulos, encorvado y tembloroso, sin siquiera molestarse en masticar los trozos de carne antes de tragarlos. Lamió el caldo con deprimente desesperación, vaciando codiciosamente el tazón en segundos y lamiendo el suelo donde había salpicado durante su fervor. Roy lo observó con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dios, el pobre chico estaba tan hambriento… Roy estuvo tentado a darle más, pero sabía que no sería muy buena idea; probablemente terminaría vomitándolo todo, pues sería una carga demasiado pesada para que su debilitado estómago lo soportara. Bien, quizá Roy podría darle algo más en una hora o dos.

Aún cuando ya estaba vacío, Ed continuó relamiendo hasta limpiar completamente el tazón negro de cerámica, su larga nariz empujando el trasto por toda la superficie con un áspero sonido de arrastre. Roy se agachó para retirar el utensilio vacío y ponerlo en el lavadero, pero Ed gruñó amenazadoramente con el pelaje de su lomo erizado en advertencia cuando se acercó. Roy retrocedió, un poco sorprendido por la agresividad de Ed. Éste bufó de nuevo innecesariamente y regresó su atención al plato.

-Está bien, está bien… Ya entendí.- le murmuró Roy, poniéndose de nuevo de pie. Supuso que era normal que un perro hambriento se pusiera agresivo si se acercaban a su comida… pero eso no hacía que el comportamiento de Ed fuera menos desagradable. Roy decidió alejarse del chico hasta que se calmara un poco y se retiró a la estancia, dejándose caer en el sofá. Pasó su mirada hacia la impresionante pila de manuscritos que abarrotaban la mesa de café y contuvo un suspiro.

Roy tenía, apilados frente a él, cada artículo conocido de la investigación documentada del Alquimista Hilador de Vida (absolutamente todo, desde publicaciones académicas hasta notas aleatorias rayadas en servilletas sucias de café de la pequeña cafetería de la calle 23). Iba a tomarle una eternidad revisarlo todo… y desafortunadamente las notas no publicadas nisiquiera estaban en orden. Se trataba de las notas personales de Tucker que ciertamente no fueron concebidas para que alguien más las viese, por lo que estaban escritas de manera que nadie pudiera entenderlas más que él. Algunas de las notas que Roy había leído a lo largo de la noche pasada antes de irse a dormir eran apenas legibles, ideas sueltas garabateadas durante sus ráfagas de inspiración. El mismo Roy era también culpable de hacer la misma cosa cuando las teorías alquímicas lo invadían (algunas veces las escribía con tanta prisa que incluso ÉL tenía problemas para entenderlas al día siguiente) pero aún así era frustrante pensar que iba a tener que probar y descifrar cada una de las pequeñas notas si esperaba aprender por lo menos algo de las prácticas del depravado sujeto.

Inclinándose hacia delante para tomar el primer archivo de notas que se le ocurrió, Roy observó a Ed escabulléndose de la cocina. Caminaba con mucha rigidez, seguramente muy adolorido. El veterinario le había prescrito algunos analgésicos suaves, pero Roy sabía que eso apenas aligeraba un poco la agonía del cuerpo retorcido de Ed. Miró a Ed moviéndose lentamente hacia el otro lado del sofá y tratar de subirse, pero el esfuerzo le hizo soltar un leve y doloroso gemido y terminó dándose por vencido rápidamente, acurrucándose en el suelo a un lado de la pierna de Roy.

Roy apretó la mandíbula e intentó ignorarlo, pretendiendo no darse cuenta del cálido aliento de Ed en su pie descalzo. En lugar de eso, abrió el archivo y comenzó su investigación.

Mierda. Roy no había estado exagerando cuando dijo que habían sucedido atrocidades en ese lugar. En toda su carrera Maes no había visto nada igual. Era como un mal sueño. Como el Infierno.

El teniente coronel Huges se estremeció, tanto por el aire frío de ese húmedo y lúgubre sitio como por una fuerza invisible que pasaba por toda su columna como un escalofriante dedo. Dios, no podía esperar a salir de ahí y podría jurar que sus hombres se sentían de la misma forma, decididamente apresurados; cada uno de ellos ansioso por terminar sus labores para poder retirarse. Maes y sus hombres habían estado ahí la mayor parte del día y, ahora que caía la noche y su tarea estaba casi completa, se estaban poniendo irritables e inquietos… y el siniestro y turbador ambiente encerrado dentro del laboratorio _realmente_ no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Señor!- uno de los hombres de Maes lo llamó, apresurando el paso hacia él, -Encontramos más cadáveres en el sótano. Y algunos animales. Ya hemos tomado fotografías y las hemos documentado.-

-Buen trabajo. Vaya y encárguese de que empaquen todo en la camioneta. Creo que también tendremos algunos más aquí arriba.-

-Si, señor. También, el teniente Perry me pidió que le trajera esto,- dijo el hombre sosteniendo una gruesa pila de archivos, -los encontramos en el piso inferior.-

Maes tomó los documentos y leyó con curiosidad las etiquetas. En los dos de la parte superior podía leerse "_EXPERIMENTO 27_" y "_EXPERIMENTO 28_". Maes sonrió tristemente.

-Ah, excelente.- dijo a su subordinado, -Gracias. El coronel Mustang necesita estos… Dígale a Perry que termine aquí para que podamos retirarnos; me gustaría irme de aquí lo más pronto posible y no creo ser el único.-

El hombre sonrió comprensivamente y saludó antes de correr hacia las escaleras. Maes lo vio irse y bajó su vista de nuevo a los documentos. Bien. Maes había estado algo preocupado de que los Anarquistas se hubiesen llevado esos archivos durante su huída, ya que (como Maes y sus hombres descubrieron rápidamente) parecía que habían tomado una gran cantidad de otros documentos antes de abandonar el laboratorio. Todos los estantes del primer piso habían sido completamente destrozados y parecía que la mayor parte de los "sujetos de prueba" habían sido tomados también, dejando atrás sólo cadáveres retorcidos… algunos de los cuales Maes daba por seguro que iban a causarle pesadillas esa noche. Experimentos fallidos, sin lugar a dudas.

El nivel inferior, sin embargo, era una historia diferente. Aún había bastante evidencia que había quedado atrás: archivos, cuerpos, sustancias químicas, equipo… lo que uno pudiese imaginar estaba ahí, pudriéndose y enmoheciéndose en la oscuridad. No necesariamente habían apresurado su huída, pues de acuerdo a las mejores estimaciones de Maes, estos tipos sin escrúpulos habían estado ausentes semanas antes de que Roy hubiese recibido la nota de que Ed estaba ahí. Algo debió haberlos espantado, algo mucho más grave que la idea de ir a prisión… o peor, si Roy alguna vez les ponía las manos encima.

Maes suspiró. Quizá los militares nunca sabrán exactamente qué había pasado ahí… y para empezar, parecía que los altos mandos estaban más que un poco preocupados por este asunto, así que Maes tenía buenas razones para dudar que a él y su equipo les permitirían hacer algo más que la investigación preliminar. El Rey quería ese asunto silenciado y asegurado bajo llave antes de que los ciudadanos del país se enteraran de ello. No se vería bien para la milicia si algunas de las personas más inteligentes de Amestris escucharan hablar de tan avanzada alquimia siendo usada de esa forma, puesto que no les tomaría mucho tiempo sospechar que esos escalofriantes y poderosos Alquimistas Estatales hubiesen tenido algo que ver con semejante atrocidad…

Por supuesto, eso no era verdad… o al menos Maes no quería creer que lo fuera. Él estaba en muy buenos términos con varios Alquimistas Estatales y uno de ellos era su mejor amigo y sabía, sin lugar a dudas que ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar ser parte de algo como eso. Desafortunadamente, el pueblo los seguía viendo a través de lentes teñidas de sangre que les fueron obsequiadas a raíz de la Rebelión del Este, y no era exactamente un disparate pensar que los Destructores de Ishbal pudiesen practicar experimentos tan abominables como esos.

Aun así, a pesar de los riesgos que involucraba, Maes estaba furioso por que el Rey no permitía investigaciones más profundas. Los Alquimistas Anárquicos andaban por ahí sueltos desde hacía años manteniendo un bajo perfil para no ser capturados, pero esto iba más allá de sus niveles habituales de depravación. Eso era asesinato en masa. ¿Quién sabe cuánta gente habría muerto por culpa de estos monstruos? ¿Quién podría decir cuántos niños como Ed habían sido secuestrados y torturados en nombre de la ciencia?

Maes exhaló otro leve y frustrado suspiro y avanzó hacia una de las mesas de laboratorio que estaba en una esquina. Bueno, en realidad eso no importaba mucho por ahora, suponía él. Los Anarquistas se habían marchado hacía mucho tiempo y lo más importante por ahora era arreglar a Ed e identificar los cuerpos para poder notificar a sus familias (aunque, por supuesto, jamás podrían llevarse los cuerpos para enterrarlos… no luciendo como lo hacían). Después de que los identificaran, serían desechados silenciosamente y nadie fuera de la milicia sabría jamás que tan horriblemente habían sido desfigurados. Solamente Maes, Roy y sus hombres recordarían sus rostros tal y como fueron encontrados. Sólo ellos llevarían el peso de sus deformidades fatales, recordando el retorcido acomodo de dientes, ojos y miembros mientras yaciesen despiertos por la noche.

Ese era uno más de los horrores a guardar junto con otros cientos que merodeaban en las oscuras esquinas de la mente de Maes.

El teniente coronel se encogió de hombros y soltó los documentos sobre la mesa, cuya superficie era la menos cubierta de sangre y moho de las que lo rodeaban. Recargó sus manos contra la desgastada madera y se inclinó sobre los archivos, su anillo de bodas lanzando destellos en la enfermiza luz amarilla de la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo sobre él. Abrió el documento etiquetado como "_EXPERIMENTO #28_" y recorrió con la vista los registros y gráficos que se albergaban ahí, aunque la mayoría de ellos consistían en símbolos y círculos de transmutación y otras jergas alquímicas que Maes no entendía. Con un poco de suerte, Roy podría encontrarle sentido a todo eso; al parecer había bastante información ahí.

Maes hojeó los documentos, pasando por alto algunos de los registros. En la parte trasera del archivo había una serie de fotografías, cada una tomada en la turbia oscuridad de la parte subterránea del laboratorio. La primera fotografía era de Edward como había sido antes de la transformación. Estaba siendo sostenido por dos sujetos musculosos cuyos rostros habían sido oscurecidos con tinta negra para proteger su identidad. Ed había sido desnudado y le habían quitado sus automails, cuyos puertos vacíos brillaban a la luz de la cámara. Su labio estaba roto y su ojo izquierdo cerrado por la hinchazón, pero aún así la expresión plasmada en su rostro era completamente homicida. Si tenía miedo, no lo mostraba. La única emoción proveniente de él era un odio tan potente que Maes casi podía sentir como una ola de calor radiando de la fotografía. Estaba _enfurecido_.

En una gráfica bajo la fotografía podía leerse lo siguiente:

**SUJETO:** _#28_

**SEXO:**_ masculino_

**EDAD: **_aprox. 12-15 años. Edad exacta desconocida._

**ALTURA:**_ aprox.__ 1.50 m_._ Sujeto demasiado violento para una adecuada medición._

**PESO:**_ aprox. 40 Kg. Sujeto demasiado violento para una adecuada medición. _

**COMENTARIOS:**_ #28 fue tomado de las calles de ciudad Central. No está dispuesto a cooperar y no ofrece ninguna información acerca de él, pero se asume que es un ladrón de oficio dado el hecho que tenía un reloj de los Alquimistas Estatales en su bolsillo. Es, sin embargo, muy hábil con la alquimia y ha intentado escapar varias veces utilizando dichas artes…_

-Dios, éstos tipos son idiotas…- Murmuró Maes para si mismo y continuó leyendo,

… _su temperamento es volátil y debe ser tratado con precaución. DEBE ESTAR ATADO Y VIGILADO TODO EL TIEMPO HASTA QUE EL EXPERIMENTO SEA COMPLETADO._

Maes no pudo contener una sonrisa al mirar de nuevo la fotografía. Vaya que sí, maldita sea; Ed era volátil. Francamente, Maes estaba sorprendido de que hubieran sido capaces de mantenerlo ahí por tanto tiempo… entonces, otra vez; ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo su mente sagaz había sido lo suficientemente humana para tratar de hallar una salida? El teniente coronel tensó la mandíbula, paseando sus ojos sobre la imagen del cuerpo desnudo y golpeado de Ed.

-Aguanta ahí, Ed.- suspiró suavemente, pasando su pulgar sobre el borde de la fotografía.

-¿Teniente coronel?-

Maes sacudió la cabeza y volteó, disipando la súbita pena que había nublado su vista -¿Si, teniente Perry?- preguntó, aclarando su garganta mientras cerraba el archivo.

-Todo está ya empacado, señor,- dijo Perry con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado en forma comprensiva. Sabía lo que contenía el documento y estaba muy consciente del cariño que tenía Maes por el Alquimista de Acero. –Creo que estamos listos para partir.-

-Bien… muy bien.- Maes asintió sujetando los documentos bajo su brazo mientras se enderezaba. –Entonces larguémonos de aquí. Pediré que un equipo venga mañana a terminar de limpiar ahora que tenemos toda la evidencia. Dígales a los hombres que estén de regreso en los vehículos en cinco minutos.-

-¡Sí, señor!

El hombre saludó y se retiró a obedecer sin una palabra. Maes abrazó los archivos contra su pecho y rogó silenciosamente por que Roy pudiera ser capaz de hacer uso de ellos.


	5. Su éxtasis de alquimia

-¿Quieres un café? Yo necesito café.- dijo Roy sombríamente, levantándose de entre la enorme cantidad de papeles y libros esparcidos por su mesa, su sofá y el espacio de suelo que había entre ambos. Maes asintió suprimiendo una sonrisa de impresión al ver la masacre de papel que se extendía por un radio de más de un metro alrededor de donde Roy había estado sentado en el suelo. Se rió mientras Roy lo pasaba de largo y dejó su carga de documentos en el brazo del sofá para que no se perdieran entre el caos.

Era aún bastante temprano por la mañana. Maes había regresado a casa del laboratorio algo después de la media noche, tomó una ducha y se desplomó en su cama por unas horas, acurrucándose con su mujer hasta que el sol lo despertó asomándose por entre la ventana abierta de su dormitorio. No era que le incomodase, de todas formas quería traer los archivos a la casa de Roy temprano esa mañana, aunque era un poco más temprano de lo que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Maes, Roy ya estaba despierto cuando él llegó…

Bueno, más específicamente, no había ido a la cama todavía.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la cocina y Roy preparó el café, masajeando un lado de su adolorido cuello con una mano. Maes se sentó a la mesa y lo observó, frunciendo el ceño suavemente a su amigo.

-En verdad necesitas dormir algo, Roy. Te ves de la mierda.-

Un suspiro. –Lo sé, lo sé… Me siento como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. No he tenido más de dos o tres horas continuas de sueño desde que Breda y yo fuimos al laboratorio.- Colocó el café molido en el filtro y encendió la máquina bostezando ampliamente.

-… ¿Tu investigación ya te llevó a algún lado?- Preguntó Maes y Roy dio otro suspiro ligero sentándose a la mesa frente a él.

-No, no realmente… he encontrado algunas cosas aquí y allá concernientes a la reversión de quimeras, pero está todo inconexo y no logro hallarle sentido. Decidí revisar primero todas las notas sueltas y garabatos por que sin duda será la parte más frustrante de todo esto y quería leerlo antes de fastidiarme demasiado… pero (_carajo_, Maes) la mitad del tiempo no sé de que está hablando este bastardo. Todo está desorganizado y mucho de ello es más de lo que puedo tolerar.-

Bostezó de nuevo y miró soñoliento hacia el reloj en la pared sobre el lavadero de la cocina. Se leían apenas pasadas las 7 AM y soltó una grave y nada feliz risotada. –He estado en esto por casi veinticuatro horas seguidas…- meditó amargamente, -El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, supongo.-

Maes le obsequió con una sonrisa torcida y Roy inclinó su cabeza sobre la mesa golpeando su frente sobre la superficie de madera quizá con algo más de fuerza de la que hubiese querido y soltó un leve "_Ouch_" en protesta. Maes se rió y se acercó para alborotar su negro cabello con cariño.

-Toma un descanso por unas horas y ve a la cama, Roy, - lo animó Maes, -Leer estas cosas mientras estás exhausto no te va a ayudar a entenderlas mejor.-

-… ajá. Tomaré una siesta después de que Edward se despierte. Después de que coma algo y se tome sus pastillas, quizá; los medicamentos lo dejan aturdido, así que lo más probable es que quiera regresar a dormir de todas formas.-

Maes asintió y miró a su alrededor. –Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?-

-En mi cama,- dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros, con la cabeza aún inclinada en la mesa y los ojos cerrados, –Le gusta más que el sofá. Me tomó una eternidad hacer que se durmiera anoche… quería que me durmiera yo también, pero aún seguía trabajando, así que tuve que acostarme ahí con él por cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente cayó. Durmió durante toda la noche, al menos. No creo que se haya movido siquiera un centímetro.-

Maes se rió tranquilamente. –Ahora sabes lo que es tener hijos. Cuando Elysia era un bebé, se portaba exactamente igual. No me quería fuera de su vista por un sólo segundo, nisiquiera para dormir.-

Roy volteó hacia un lado y miró a Maes inexpresivamente, con su mejilla presionada contra la superficie fría de la mesa. Parecía como si estuviese reflexionando lo que Maes le había dicho, con la mirada distante y vagamente perturbada. Pero se estremeció y se enderezó de nuevo, mirando hacia la cafetera para ver si ya estaba listo. Aún no.

-Y ¿cómo está? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?- preguntó Maes tranquilamente, descansando su barbilla en una mano.

-Bien…- comenzó Roy, masajeando nuevamente su cuello, -en realidad no hace mucho aparte de dormir y comer. Más que nada dormir. Aún no puede recordar mi nombre.-

-¿Ha dicho algo?-

-No mucho. Dice "Ed" con mucha frecuencia, más que nada cuando está hablando consigo mismo. Me agradece cuando lo ayudo a subir a la cama o al sofá… o al menos eso es lo que _creo_ que dice… y ha descubierto que si dice "afuera" lo dejaré salir al patio para que pueda… usar el baño… pero eso es todo. Algunas veces solamente repite lo que yo digo. Está quieto casi todo el tiempo, pero me responderá si o no si le pregunto algo. He intentado preguntarle cosas de la alquimia que usaron con él, pero no parece entender…-

-Ya veo,- dijo Maes tristemente. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, escuchando el desentonado borboteo de la cafetera haciendo eco en la pequeña cocina.

Roy apretó la mandíbula un momento y entonces dijo, -Voy a tener que hallarle unos mejores analgésicos. Los que tiene difícilmente le ayudan en algo. Al parecer sus hombros y su cadera es lo que más le molesta, cojea bastante y se queja mucho cuando tiene que pararse.- cerró sus cansados ojos y los frotó con sus muñecas, pensando –Tengo algunos contactos en el Hospital Central… quizá pueda conseguirle algún opiáceo…-

-… ¿Quieres darle narcóticos al chico?-

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?- preguntó Roy con acidez, súbitamente irritado. –No es que quiera que alucine; sólo quiero darle lo suficiente para calmar algo de su dolor, Maes. Lo _necesita_.-

-…Lo sé- Murmuró Maes, estremeciéndose un poco. –Lo siento. Se que sigo cuestionándote, pero toda esta situación… aún hay mucho por asimilar.-

-Si…- Roy asintió lóbregamente y lanzó una mirada esperanzada hacia la cafetera. Ya estaba listo. Roy se levantó y tomó dos tazas del gabinete, diciendo –Probablemente pueda conseguir algo de morfina sin mucho problema… y puedo diluirla y dársela oralmente para poder controlar mejor la dosis. No me preocupa que se vuelva dependiente siempre y cuando mantenga la dosis tan baja que no haya efectos secundarios.-

Maes asintió incómodo, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó ahí y observó a Roy servir el café. Las manos del hombre se sacudían de forma casi imperceptible. Maes frunció un poco el ceño con eso.

-Y _tú_, ¿estás bien, Roy?- preguntó después de una pausa larga y calculadora.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó, deteniéndose a mitad de endulzar el café de Maes y se encogió de hombros, -Si. Si, estoy bien. Me duele el brazo donde él me mordió y estoy verdaderamente cansado. Acero no me deja dormir por las noches.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te despierta mucho o algo así?-

-No… Sólo que…- explicó Roy, llevando las dos tazas de café hacia la mesa y tomó asiento. Se le veía pensativo e incómodo al pasarle una de las tazas a Maes y continuó, -supongo que por que me pone los pelos de punta. Ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero aún así… - su voz se desvaneció nuevamente buscando una descripción adecuada, pero se encogió de hombros otra vez y se dio por vencido, -bueno, estoy seguro que sabes a qué me refiero.-

Maes lo sabía. Probablemente era parecida a la sensación ominosa que había tenido en el laboratorio, esa sensación revulsiva de pavor y asco. El teniente coronel no se creía capaz de dormir si también tuviese que compartir la cama con algo que le provocara esa sensación.

-_¿…Ed?-_

Maes se sobresaltó un poco con la súbita voz que llegaba de sus espaldas y volteó. Hablando del rey de Roma; Edward se movía lentamente desde el corto pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Roy. Entró en la cocina, con los hombros encogidos y la cola entre las patas. Observó a Maes con cautela, como si no estuviese seguro de qué hacer respecto a él y entonces caminó pesadamente hacia Roy y se recargó en su pierna como un chico tímido buscando consuelo de su padre.

-Buenos días, Edward,- saludó Roy con voz despreocupada y tranquila como si estuviese hablando con un compañero de trabajo y no con un torturado chico-quimera.

-_… Dhh… dhh.. __ías, Ed-ward…_- intentó repetir el chico, aún observando de reojo a Maes.

-Hola, Ed- le dijo Maes tranquilamente, haciendo lo posible por fingir indiferencia mientras su corazón se constreñía dolorosamente. Ed no respondió, pero miró hacia Roy con incertidumbre.

-Está bien,- le aseguró Roy, -Di 'hola'-

-_… Hola_,- murmuró Ed a Maes tímidamente después de una reticente pausa.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿ya recuerdas mi nombre?- preguntó Roy.

Ed exhaló profundamente y no contestó, en vez de eso, prefirió hundir su largo rostro contra la pierna de Roy, en señal de disculpa. Roy se inclinó y colocó tiernamente una mano en su dorada cabeza, un gesto que impactó a Maes por ser tan fuera de contexto como asquerosamente dulce.

-¿Todavía no?-

-_…No…-_

-Está bien. Podemos intentarlo después,- dijo Roy, tomando un sorbo de su café y ocultando magníficamente su decepción. -… ¿Tienes hambre?-

-_Si_.-

-Bien.- dijo Roy, levantándose para dirigirse hacia uno de los gabinetes, -Pero primero tus pastillas.-

-_No_.-

Roy se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido, -¿No?-

-_No pastillas. No, no._-

-… Tienes que tomarlas, Edward. No me importa si no quieres.-

-_¡No!_-

Roy miró a Maes de nuevo luciendo irritado y complacido al mismo tiempo. –Aún como quimera, sigue discutiendo conmigo… debe estar sintiéndose un poco mejor esta mañana. Nunca había hecho esto antes…- dijo con una sonrisa irónica torciendo la orilla de sus labios pero entonces se puso serio y miró a Ed. –Las pastillas harán que te sientas mejor, lo prometo. Te ayudaron un poco ayer, ¿recuerdas? Sólo toma la medicina y te daré algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ed no se veía complacido, pero asintió obedientemente y Roy regresó a escarbar en el gabinete. La quimera miró a Maes nuevamente y el hombre plasmó una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Él es malo, ¿no?- preguntó Maes, en voz baja y juguetona, tratando de ganarse al chico y calmarlo un poco.

-_¿…Malo…?_- reflexionó Ed, frunciendo ligeramente el pardo pelaje de su frente concentrándose. Maes podía decir que él conocía la palabra, pero no recordaba lo que significaba… entonces los ojos dorados de Ed brillaron de entendimiento. -_¡Si, malo!_- bufó entre dientes y se giró indignado a gruñir a espaldas de Roy. -_¡Malo! ¡Pastillas, malo!_-

Roy se petrificó y miró a Ed, después volteó a mirar con furia a Maes por encima de su hombro. –Oh, _gracias_, Maes,- murmuró sarcásticamente mientras tomaba las medicinas de Ed del gabinete, -Eso es de gran ayuda.-

Maes se rió sabiendo que en realidad no estaba enojado. Sabía que Roy estaba tratando de contenerse, pero una sonrisa genuina se abrió paso hacia las esquinas de su boca.

Medicado y alimentado, Edward deambuló hacia la sala de estar y se dejó caer con rigidez en el suelo a un lado de la mesa de café, descansando su cabeza en una desordenada pila de documentos. Maes y Roy lo siguieron, con sus tazas de café en la mano y Roy tomó los archivos que Maes había puesto en el brazo del sofá, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es todo lo que pudiste encontrar? ¿Sólo éstos cuatro archivos?- preguntó, decepcionado. Había estado esperando más… pero supuso que tendría que tomar lo que consiguiera en este punto.

-Si. El lugar estaba casi completamente limpio de papeleo y esos fueron los únicos archivos que tenían algo que ver con quimeras. Creo que tuvimos suerte de encontrar siquiera eso,- respondió Maes encogiéndose de hombros, -por lo menos el archivo de Ed aún está ahí…-

Roy asintió y abrió el archivo de Edward. Esto era alentador, al menos; si Roy podía descubrir exactamente cómo había sido transmutado Edward, entonces sería mucho más sencillo para él averiguar cómo revertirlo. Aún con una rápida hojeada al documento, Roy pudo ver que había bastante información útil ahí. Era reconfortante ver los teoremas y círculos de transmutación dibujados tan claramente en nítidas hojas blancas; definitivamente esto sería más fácil que leer los garabatos de Tucker…

-Entonces, ¿cuánto de esto has leído hasta ahora?- preguntó Maes, pisando con cuidado alrededor de los papeles dispersos para poder sentarse en una esquina libre de la mesa de café junto al lugar donde Ed se había acomodado en el suelo. Ed lo miró y movió la cola complacido, tirando algunas hojas de papel de una de las pilas.

-No lo sé… quizá una cuarta parte. Es difícil decir,- masculló Roy, cerrando el archivo de Ed y dejándolo en el sofá con los otros. –Como ya dije, sólo había estado leyendo las notas sueltas hasta ahora… nisiquiera he comenzado a hurgar en los libros todavía.-

Roy miró hacia los gruesos volúmenes de teoría alquímica de Tucker y dejó caer los hombros; eso lo aterrorizaba. En la más humilde opinión de Roy, había pocas cosas en el mundo más aburridas que la alquimia académica… aún si ésta involucraba fuego. La alquimia en la práctica era genial, pero simplemente leer acerca de ella era absolutamente tortuoso. Roy amaba la alquimia y amaba la lectura, pero la combinación de ambos era tediosa y frustrante. Él prefería hacer sus investigaciones a través de experimentos en lugar de libros, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni los recursos para obtener sus propios resultados esta vez. Quería a Ed de regreso a la normalidad tan pronto como fuera posible, así que usar las notas del Alquimista Hilador de Vida era un curso de acción mucho más prudente… aún así, nada placentero.

Roy bostezó y movió en círculos sus entumecidos y doloridos hombros. Maes tenía razón, debía descansar por un rato; no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para Edward en su actual estado de irritación y cansancio… pero por Dios, tenía aún _mucho que hacer_, potencialmente días de trabajo por delante.

Maes tomó uno de los libros y lo abrió con curiosidad, hojeando rápidamente las páginas. Roy observó con melancolía su revisión aleatoria, deseando que el hombre pudiese ayudarlo con la investigación, pero sabiendo que sería más una distracción que una ayuda. Mh. Quizá Maes podría ayudar por lo menos clasificando todo para hacer que fuese más fácil obtener la información…

-¿Por qué no sencillamente revisas los libros primero?- preguntó Maes regresando a las páginas iniciales de la publicación. –La información de aquí debería estar más completa, ¿no?-

-Cierto,- admitió Roy –Pero lo más probable es que de todas formas tenga que leer todo esto, así que mejor empiezo por la peor parte.-

-Pero, ¿qué tal si de pronto empiezas a hojear la tabla de contenidos y ves un capítulo llamado 'Regresar a las quimeras a la normalidad' o 'Como arreglar a Ed'…?

Roy sonrió con amargura, -Eso sería genial… pero, desafortunadamente, la vida nunca es así de simple.-

Maes suspiró y asintió abatido, regresando su vista al libro mientras Roy tomaba otro sorbo de su café, entonces súbitamente sus ojos verdes se ensancharon y una sonrisa incrédula atravesó su rostro, -¡Oh ho! Creo que estoy a punto de probar que estás equivocado, amigo mío…-

-… ¿Qué?- casi se burló Roy mientras inhalaba su café.

Maes sonrió malignamente de nuevo y le mostró el libro a Roy, apuñalando la página con su dedo, -Capítulo dieciocho, léelo y llora.-

Roy le arrebató el libro y miró el encabezado de la página, conteniendo el aliento. Y ahí estaba. Escrito al inicio de la hoja, en letras gruesas y legibles estaba:

"**CAPÍTULO XVIII: Reversión de quimeras"**

La boca del coronel se secó y su corazón tambaleó un poco. Lo leyó de nuevo, pensando que quizá sus ojos cansados lo estaban engañando. Pero no, las palabras estaban ahí, burlándose de él.

-…Maes, hijo de _perra_…- murmuró, levantando la vista hacia su amigo. Maes se estaba pavoneando, fingiendo que pulía sus uñas sobre su camisa y aún con esa sonrisa burlona. –No sé si matarte o besarte…-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo el don,- Maes se ufanó resoplando disimuladamente.

-…No, simplemente soy un _idiota_,- Roy medio rió medio se enfadó, -¿Ves? Sabía que había una razón por la cual te mantenía cerca de mi, Maes; contrarrestas mi estupidez.-

Maes respingó divertido. –No eres un idiota … simplemente estás agotado. Probablemente no estás pensando bien. En serio, ve a dormir o algo ahora que ya hicimos algunos avances. Yo cuidaré a Ed.-

-¿Estás bromeando? No puedo dormir _ahora_, Maes.- dijo emocionado, empezando su recorrido por la primera página del capítulo. –No después de encontrar esto. No cuando estoy tan cerca…-

Maes suspiró. –Roy…-

Pero Roy lo ignoró e hizo a un lado algunos de los documentos que cubrían su sofá y se sentó. Esto era demasiado importante como para atrasarlo por la fatiga. No podía descansar cuando la respuesta estaba en sus manos. La salvación de Edward dependía de esto, y detenerse ahora, aún por un momento, era una crueldad innombrable hacia el chico. Esto no debía ser retrasado un momento más. Roy había hecho la promesa de curar a Ed y con éste primer paso titubeante, esa promesa comenzaba a transformarse en realidad.

Roy se sentó en el sofá, inmóvil murmurando para sí mismo de vez en cuando mientras hojeaba aquí y allá entre los archivos que le había llevado Maes del laboratorio y las publicaciones académicas de Tucker. Era fascinante observarlo recabar así la información, pero su intensidad era también un poco alarmante. Era como si estuviera en un trance, tomando notas obsesivamente y garabateando burdos círculos de transmutación en un trozo de papel. El descubrimiento de Maes lo había rejuvenecido, otorgándole una especie de estímulo maniático a sus brillantes ojos ónix mientras recorrían las densas páginas repletas de información. Maes casi podía ver como la hábil mente de Roy hacía conexiones y sin duda absorbía todo lo que estaba leyendo, digiriéndolo, poseyéndolo, desmembrándolo y volviéndolo a acomodar en todos los patrones posibles hasta que le decían exactamente lo que quería saber.

-…Entonces, ¿sí es eso?- Preguntó Maes después de una o dos horas de observar perplejamente el trabajo de su amigo. -¿Es realmente lo que estábamos buscando?-

-Shh. Maes, por favor,- Roy murmuró sin voltear. No se iba a distraer.

Maes suspiró y volteó a ver a Ed desde su lugar en la mesa de café. El chico se había quedado dormido poco después de que Roy había comenzado su lectura, medicado y muy probablemente ajeno a la búsqueda desesperada de Roy por una cura. Estaba tendido plácidamente en el suelo, con una pata extendida tocando el pie descalzo de Roy. Roy no lo había notado o no le daba importancia, demasiado sumergido en su lectura como para registrar las sutiles muestras de afecto del menor. Ed estaba roncando suavemente, y el sonido de sus débiles exhalaciones acompañaba el seco revoloteo del papel en la por demás silenciosa habitación.

Quizá Maes debía simplemente irse a casa. Estaba cansado… de seguro no tan cansado como Roy, pero aún así más que deseoso de arrastrarse hacia su cama con su esposa antes de que se despertara. Después de todo era sábado… y no era como si lo fueran a extrañar ahí. Roy estaba tan sumergido en su investigación que probablemente no se daría cuenta si su casa ardiera en llamas y Edward estaba dormido como un tronco. Maes estaba a punto de decirle a Roy que se iba a casa y a retirar de su vista, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Roy se puso de pie súbitamente y se movió distraídamente hacia la puerta cerrada en la parte más alejada de la habitación, con sus notas en la mano.

-¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó Maes, un poco extrañado por el abrupto movimiento después de horas de quietud meditabunda.

Roy volteó, con su mano en la perilla de la puerta. Miró a Maes y al mismo tiempo miraba más allá de él, con sus pensamientos a miles de kilómetros de ahí. –Pero quizá necesite… tal vez una verja…" murmuró distante para sí mismo, luego abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender el oscuro tramo de escalones que conducían al sótano.

Maes consideró a medias seguirlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. El sótano era el taller de alquimia de Roy y Maes había aprendido por las malas a no molestar al hombre cuando estaba a mitad de un proyecto. Maes se estremeció ante el recuerdo; había pensado que sus cejas nunca volverían a crecer otra vez… Si Roy necesitaba su ayuda, la pediría. Por lo demás, era una buena idea quedarse fuera del camino del Alquimista de Fuego mientras trabajaba.

En lugar de eso Maes se movió hacia el sofá y tomó el asiento que Roy acababa de dejar vacío, recostando su cabeza en el suave acolchado y cerró sus ojos. A lo mejor podría descansar sus ojos un momento hasta que Roy regresara de su éxtasis de alquimia. Sin embargo, su pasión era inspiradora… quizá ya había ideado algo y esa era la razón por la que se había dirigido a su taller, para implementar algo del conocimiento que recién había adquirido. Desde luego se veía tan emocionado como completamente consumido por lo que había estado leyendo. Quizá la salvación de Edward estaba a sólo unos momentos de distancia… Quizá Roy ya sabía como transformarlo de nuevo y liberarlo de su prisión animal…

Maes debió quedarse dormido por un momento, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo golpeó en el brazo para despertarlo de su siesta. Se forzó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos y miró soñoliento a su alrededor hasta que su mirada cayó sobre Roy, cuya ágil figura estaba contorneada por el tibio sol de media tarde que manaba desde la ventana. A los ojos adormilados de Maes, se veía como un dios, victorioso e inmortal, ansioso de mostrar al mundo su poder.

-Lo terminé…- dijo con voz juguetona por la gran sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios.

-… ¿Qué?- respondió Maes aún desubicado, levantando sus gafas para poder frotar sus ojos. -¿Terminar que?-

-Puedo regresarlo a la normalidad ahora, Maes. Sé como hacerlo,- dijo con voz apurada y emocionada mientras tomaba a Maes y lo ponía de pie. –Todo está listo, así que puedes venir.-

Roy se encaminó hacia el sótano y Maes lo siguió adormilado, con su mente aún en el letargo del sueño. Ed ya estaba despierto y al gentil llamado de Roy, caminó pesadamente por las escaleras detrás del coronel y Maes lo imitó, haciendo todo lo posible por no tropezar en los oscuros escalones.


	6. La Potencia Sonora de su Inquietud

El taller del Alquimista de Fuego estaba tenuemente iluminado y abarrotado de cosas, los penetrantes aromas de azufre y etanol estaban apenas enmascarados por la reciente y ácida esencia de pintura sin secar. Maes había bajado a esa oscura habitación varias veces antes, pero no podía decir que disfrutara particularmente la atmósfera; era lúgubre y la poca luz que había destellaba amenazadoramente en los tubos de ensaye, frascos y otros equipos científicos que Roy mantenía en su siempre cubierto de papeles escritorio. Maes despertó completamente mientras descendía los dos escalones finales, sus pulmones inhalando con inquietud una bocanada de sobrecogimiento.

En el centro de la habitación había una decoración nueva que no se encontraba ahí la última vez que Maes se había aventurado a vagar en esta fosa alquímica. Era un tipo de estructura, labrada con varios pilares de piedra delgados y angulosos de 2 metros de alto que se alzaban desde el polvoriento suelo del sótano para formar un tétrico aro en medio de la cámara. El espacio entre cada pilar era de unos 15 centímetros de ancho, aunque había un tramo más ancho, de quizá medio metro, cuya abertura estaba parcialmente bloqueada por un retorcido tablón de madera que oscilaba en sus bisagras como una burda especie de puerta.

Era un corral, Maes notó después de un rato, como los que se usaban para animales. Así que eso era de lo que estuvo murmurando Roy…

En el centro del corral había un círculo de transmutación. Era grande, quizá de unos 5 metros de diámetro y tan detallado que el mirarlo por mucho tiempo lastimaba los ojos de Maes. Las líneas eran gruesas y perfectas, laboriosamente pintadas en el suelo justo dentro del aro con una brillante pintura roja. Era un ondulante círculo de caos ordenado, las líneas y los símbolos alquímicos entrelazándose, convergiendo y separándose en una detallada red que era hermosa y casi escalofriante de ver.

-Maldita sea, Roy…- suspiró Maes, -¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para tener todo esto listo tan rápido…?-

-¿_Rápido_?- preguntó Roy, volteando con incredulidad hacia su amigo. Tenía algunas manchas de pintura en la mejilla pero no parecía darle importancia. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'rápido'? ¡Esto me tomó _horas_!-

Maes parpadeó. -…Diablos, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-

-Desde como las nueve, y ahora es…- consultó su reloj de bolsillo, -la una y media.-

-…Oh-

Roy hizo una mueca y volteó hacia su creación con ojo crítico. Edward estaba rodeando lentamente la estructura, con su cabeza siempre abajo y su alargado cuerpo tenso. Roy lo observó por un momento, entonces dijo:

-Voy a tener que hacer esto en etapas. Tratar de transformarlo completamente de una sola vez podría matarlo, según las notas de Tucker. Su cuerpo ya está bastante torcido y contorsionado así… demasiado estrés y podría ceder completamente. Tendré que ser muy cuidadoso.-

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará para él ser… normal de nuevo?- preguntó débilmente Maes, también con la mirada clavada en la figura encovada de Ed. Observó de reojo a Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé. Días. Quizá semanas. Tengo que improvisar al principio… Tengo que ver qué tanto puede aguantar en una sola sesión.-

-… ¿Qué tanto puede aguantar…?-

-Esto… no será exactamente placentero para él,- dijo suavemente Roy, manteniendo su voz baja para que Ed no pudiese oír, -Será difícil y doloroso… y él ya ha pasado por tantas cosas…- su voz se desvaneció por un momento, aún observando a Ed con sus profundos e incomprensibles ojos, aclaró su garganta y continuó, -Y aún está la posibilidad de que esto no funcione del todo…-

-Bien,- dijo Maes con voz tenue, -nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, ¿correcto?-

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras Ed continuaba examinando el perímetro del corral improvisado. Al principio se veía incómodo, pero ese sentimiento de inquietud rápidamente se transformó en ansiedad. Un suave y triste lamento comenzaba a surgir de su garganta mientras deambulaba alrededor del aro de piedra, con su vista dorada fija en el círculo de transmutación que había dentro.

-_No…-_ gimió débilmente, -_No. Malvado. Veintiocho…_-

Roy dio un respiro jadeante, visiblemente afligido por el horror enfermizo en la voz retorcida de Ed. Quizá no se le había ocurrido que Ed podría ver este glorioso círculo de transmutación y hacer conexiones con su reciente trauma, pero en retrospectiva la reja por sí misma lucía terriblemente similar a la jaula en la que había sido forzado a vivir los meses anteriores. Y el círculo de transmutación… Tal vez Ed no recordaba mucho de alquimia, pero Maes tenía la revulsiva sensación de que recordaba el dolor y horror de ser transformado y sabía que un círculo como ése lo había provocado.

-Vamos, Edward,- dijo Roy, estremeciéndose un poco mientras pasaba de largo hacia la puerta del corral y abriéndola completamente. –Necesito que entres ahí. Esto va a ayudarte.-

-_No… Malo…-_ carraspeó Ed, balanceando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras retrocedía ante Roy, con una mirada de traición animal ensanchando sus amarillos ojos tanto que parecían brillar en la pálida iluminación. –_Duele Ed…-_

El coronel apretó la mandíbula y miró a Maes con incertidumbre, pero tragó saliva y volteó de nuevo hacia Ed asintiendo. –Si, te va a doler…- admitió suavemente a la quimera, -pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos curarte, ¿entendido? ¿Te quieres quedar así para siempre?-

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ed y bajó aún más su cabeza, con lo que el rubio pelaje de su sien se deslizó hacia delante hasta obscurecer su cara. –_No._- contestó con voz ronca y hueca.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer esto, Edward. Necesito que confíes en mí.-

-_Confíes en mí,_- Repitió Ed, con su voz agudizada por el terror mientras caminaba pesada y dubitativamente hacia su superior y se dejaba guiar por Roy dentro del corral. Roy salió y cerró la pequeña puerta, entonces se agachó para arrodillarse en el suelo y a través de los espacios entre los pilares de piedra posó sus dedos en el borde del círculo de transmutación.

-… No estoy seguro de esto, Roy…- dijo Maes con inquietud, un súbito presentimiento retorciendo sus entrañas. La ansiedad de Ed era contagiosa y la oscura habitación ya de por si le causaba escalofríos a Maes, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de expresar sus preocupaciones a pesar de la autosuficiencia de Roy. –Quizá deberías hacer esto cuando no estés tan cansado…-

-Estoy _bien_, Maes,- respondió Roy con brusquedad, mirándolo sobre sus hombros. –Además, no voy a hacer más que tener una idea de la alquimia por ahora. Sólo voy a presionarlo un poquito para saber qué tan lejos puedo llegar la siguiente vez. Será sencillo.-

Maes levantó sus manos en un gesto defensivo. –Está bien, tú eres el alquimista…-

Roy asintió cortantemente y volvió su atención al círculo bajo sus dedos, cerrando los ojos. Hm. Quizá Roy estaba en lo correcto… Él era, después de todo, un alquimista muy hábil y parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo… Por otra parte, aún estaba exhausto (sin importar con qué estallido de adrenalina había sido dotado en el albor de sus descubrimientos) y tenía una muy mala tendencia de tomar pésimas decisiones subjetivas cuando estaba demasiado agotado. Pero Maes sacudió su cabeza. No había forma de convencer a Roy por ahora; seguía atrapado en su propia emoción y Maes sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir haría retroceder al Alquimista de Fuego. Así que en vez de eso, Maes suspiró resignado y permaneció cerca, la cautela del soldado tensando su mandíbula y agudizando su vista mientras esperaba a que su amigo diera inicio.

Roy inhaló profundamente y las líneas bajo sus dedos comenzaron a brillar débilmente. El brillo se extendió a través del círculo como sangre fluyendo a través de una maraña de venas, llenando la habitación con una fantasmagórica luz eléctrica. El fulgor alcanzó el cuerpo encorvado y tembloroso de Ed, envolviéndolo. La asustada quimera se estremeció, como sacudida por el flujo de luz que la rodeaba y saltó con un gemido de nervios y reproche. La luz se intensificó y casi de inmediato los débiles lamentos de Ed se transformaron en agudos llantos de agonía, el horrible sonido rebotando en los polvorientos muros de piedra del sótano y golpeando a Maes en las entrañas con la potencia sonora de su inquietud. Aullando de dolor, Ed se tambaleó alrededor del perímetro de su prisión buscando una forma de salir, intentando escapar frenéticamente de lo que el círculo estaba causándole.

-Roy, creo que es suficiente...- dijo Maes en voz baja, sus entrañas revueltas por ser testigo del dolor y desesperación del muchacho.

El alquimista no lo escuchaba o lo ignoraba completamente (demasiado inmerso por el poder que fluía a través de sus dedos para siquiera abrir los ojos) y en lugar de alejarse, intentó con más fuerza y la luz del círculo inundó todas las esquinas de la oscura habitación subterránea, eliminando las sombras con un frío resplandor.

Ed gritó, sus cuatro patas cediendo bajo el peso extremo de su dolor. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y no hizo intentos por levantarse. Se acurrucó en sí mismo como una araña muerta, su espalda, delgada y casi esquelética, subía y bajaba en cada jadeo que daba en busca de aliento entre sus sufridos lamentos. Tosió bruscamente, atragantándose por el dolor y por los hilos de sangre que comenzaban a fluir de su nariz. Era un panorama aterrador.

-Roy, ¡DETENTE!- rogó Maes, sus gritos casi completamente opacados por el más potente sonido del lamento de Ed y el rugido eléctrico de la reacción alquímica.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron de repente, como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y miró a Maes, aturdido. Y entonces, para el horror de Maes, los párpados de Roy se sacudieron y cayó de costado en la piedra fría del suelo, tan marchito y sin vida como un muñeco de trapo. Sus dedos perdieron contacto con el círculo y la transmutación cesó, hundiendo de nuevo la habitación en una oscuridad que era silenciosa y demasiado tranquila después de semejante estallido terrible de luz y caos.

Los alaridos de Ed se desvanecieron en un irregular y lastimero quejido que sonaba muy similar al sollozo de un niño pequeño. Con sus instintos paternos sacudidos por el sonido, Maes corrió pasando de largo la figura inconsciente de Roy hacia la puerta del corral y la abrió de golpe, apresurándose para llegar con Ed. Estaba acurrucado formando un estrecho círculo, temblando y llorando, su largo hocico manchado de sangre.

-¿Ed? Chico, ¿puedes oírme?- preguntó frenéticamente Maes, arrodillándose a su lado y extendiendo cautelosamente una mano para acomodar los largos y dorados mechones de cabello fuera de su cara. Ed se estremeció como respuesta, pero el lloriqueo se calmó un poco y abrió sus ojos, asintiendo frágil y atemorizadamente al teniente coronel. Maes exhaló aliviado.

Un débil y grave gemido se escuchó de más allá de los confines del corral y Maes levantó la cabeza, mirando a Roy. El hombre estaba tratando de incorporarse con moderado éxito. Gruñó en voz baja y alcanzó a tomar uno de los pilares de roca, usándolo para sostenerse y poder así levantarse. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas con algo de dificultad y recargó su frente contra la roca, jadeando.

-¿Estás bien, Roy?- Preguntó Maes con un tono de voz algo helado.

-Uh… si… - carraspeó Roy, sonando como si fuese a caer enfermo, -¿…_Él_ está bien?

-Lo heriste,- acusó Maes con furia, -pero si, creo que está bien.-

Roy levantó la cabeza mareado y miró hacia Ed, absorto en su frágil y quejumbrosa figura, -creo que fue demasiado…- indicó adormecido, aparentemente inadvertido de la furia de Maes hacia él, -tendré que contenerme más la próxima vez…-

-No jodas, Roy,- murmuró Maes, mirando de nuevo a Ed, -te _dije_ que estabas demasiado cansado…- El chico hacía un pobre intento de ponerse en pie, pero sus tambaleantes patas no lo soportaron y cayó con un agudo gemido. –Shh… quédate quieto, Ed- lo arrulló Maes gentilmente, pasando una mano tranquilizadoramente sobre su lomo. Edward se movió un poco en respuesta y hundió su rostro contra el brazo de Maes, aún temblando. Maes apretó la mandíbula y deslizó sus brazos por debajo de Ed. El muchacho se estremeció y gimoteó de nuevo mientras Maes lo levantaba del suelo pero no se opuso y en lugar de eso se acurrucó más. Maes hizo un sonido suave y reconfortante y sostuvo la cabeza del chico contra su pecho en un gesto consolador.

Maes vio que Roy hizo una mueca ante el lastimero sonido que había hecho Ed, cerrando sus ojos como si escuchar el débil lamento hubiese sido físicamente doloroso. No se veía muy bien… ya se veía mal antes de hacer la transmutación, pero ahora lucía medio muerto. Estaba pálido y tembloroso y obviamente tenía graves problemas con la simple tarea de ponerse de pie. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Roy se las arregló para ponerse de pie, apoyándose pesadamente en la estabilidad del corral. Maes llevó a Ed hacia él y en voz muy baja, preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres que haga con él?-

Roy miró al aterrorizado y trémulo bulto en los brazos de Maes, con expresión demacrada. Extendió dubitativamente una mano y tocó muy sutilmente a Ed, pero el chico se estremeció alejándose de él como si le quemara.

-_M-Malvado…malo…- _lloriqueó débilmente, -_Como ellos… c-como lugar malo. Duele Ed. Veintiocho…- _

El coronel quitó su mano rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta, forzándose a sí mismo a ocultar el destello de horrorizada culpa que brevemente se grabó en su cansado rostro y volvió su atención hacia Maes. –Sólo ponlo allá arriba. Estaré ahí en un minuto.-

Maes lo miró por un segundo mordiéndose el labio, en parte arrepentido por la furia que había sentido hacia Roy y su forzada transmutación. Había sido irresponsable de su parte el insistir en hacerlo cuando estaba tan agotado… pero sin lugar a dudas no tenía _intención_ de llegar tan lejos como lo hizo y el evidente sufrimiento de Ed era suficiente reproche. Maes no tenía que empeorarlo con sus ásperos sentimientos.

-Bien. ¿Quieres que le dé algunos de los analgésicos que le dejó el veterinario? Puede que no sea mucho, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que nada…-

Roy asintió lentamente, mirando hacia el círculo con expresión indescifrable. Maes mordió su labio nuevamente y le dio la espalda, llevando a Ed hacia el tramo de escaleras. Maes miró de nuevo a Roy, pero Ed soltó otro lastimero sollozo y Maes se sacudió, volviéndose hacia las escaleras y comenzando su ascenso.

Roy miró atrás hacia el círculo sombríamente. Era demasiado grande. Esa era parte del problema; era jodidamente enorme. Demasiado poderoso. Había reaccionado en gran medida con el cuerpo sufrido de Ed y había tomado mucho de Roy… y obvio, probablemente había sido una mala idea intentar algo como esto estando tan cansado desde el inicio, pero la fatiga profunda que jalaba las esquinas de su mente ahora estaba más allá de los efectos del sueño y el estrés. Apenas se podía poner en pie. Roy inclinó un poco su cabeza, conteniendo una súbita oleada de nausea.

La transmutación había absorbido mucha más de su energía de lo que había previsto. El inmenso tamaño y detalle que Roy había puesto en el círculo lo había hecho mucho más poderoso de lo que había anticipado y había perdido el control de la reacción. Se le había escapado de las manos, alimentándose de él y paralizándolo mientras pasaba a través del círculo y recorría a Ed, tratando de moldear su forma retorcida…

Afortunadamente, la fuente de energía (llámese, Roy) se había agotado antes de que la cosa empeorara y pudiese despedazar completamente a Ed. Tan extraño como pudiese sonar, sin lugar a dudas fue algo bueno que Roy hiciese esto así de fatigado; si hubiese estado en el clímax de su desempeño cuando la reacción se salió de control, seguramente Edward hubiese sido aniquilado por la velocidad de su transformación. El cuerpo humano (o cuerpo canino, para tal caso) es algo muy durable, pero esperar que soporte un cambio así de violento era casi de idiotas… sus entrañas hubiesen cedido, sus huesos torciéndose y sus órganos desangrándose… convirtiéndolo en una maraña revuelta de sangre a medio coagular y partes desiguales.

El estómago de Roy se revolvió de nuevo, la bilis subiendo por su garganta. Desapareció rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No iba a dejar que eso pasara. La próxima vez él tendría más control. La próxima vez sería más cuidadoso.

El hombre suspiró y se incorporó, dándole la espalda al círculo. Realmente quería arreglar el círculo en ese momento, redibujarlo y limitar un poco su poder para que no fuera tan impredecible, pero necesitaba primero alejarse de todo antes de que cometiera más errores. Maes tenía razón: estaba muy cansado para hacer eso y ahora estaba mucho más demacrado. Roy se tambaleó hacia el pie de la escalera y miró arriba hacia la puerta con un gruñido. Había subido esa escalera muchas, muchas veces durante los años pasados pero esos catorce escalones nunca lucieron tan insuperables. Honestamente no sabía si sería capaz de subir en su estado actual. Quizá debía llamar a Maes y que lo ayudara a subir… pero no, él se estaba encargando de Edward…

Con otro suspiro cansado y profundo, Roy comenzó a arrastrarse escaleras arriba. El paso era lento y ya estaba exhausto antes siquiera de alcanzar la mitad del trayecto. Jadeó para recuperar el aliento, sus músculos gritando al poner un pie delante del otro, impulsándose hacia arriba. Para cuando alcanzó la cima se estaba sacudiendo como una hoja y su corazón corría tan rápido que sentía que iba a estallarle. Se quedó estático en la parte superior de la escalera mareado, tomando con fuerza la baranda e inclinándose para recuperar el aliento. Su cabeza latía con fuerza, nadando en una confusa neblina que abiertamente lo amenazaba con arrojarlo en la inconciencia. Luchó contra el abrazo de la oscuridad y parpadeó rápidamente en un intento de aclarar su borrosa visión.

-¿…Roy?-

Roy levantó su pesada cabeza. Maes estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Había puesto a Ed sobre el sofá y estaba inclinado sobre él acariciando suavemente su costado. -¿…Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó –Pace que estás apunto de desmayarte.-

La visión de Roy se desvaneció de nuevo, cubriendo con una borrosa palpitación negra la parte de atrás de sus ojos. Sin lugar a dudas _iba_ a desmayarse. No había forma de evitarlo. La única pregunta era si alcanzaría a llegar al sofá antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Dio un paso corto y titubeante y la habitación se estremeció ante él provocándole más nausea.

No. Definitivamente no iba a alcanzar el sofá.

-… Es… estoy bien, Maes, - carraspeó desubicado, -Sólo… voy a…-

Entonces sus rodillas se doblaron y el mundo entero se apuró a colisionar contra él. Su mejilla impactó con fuerza el frío suelo de madera y estrellas blancas y amarillas titilaron detrás de sus párpados.

Lo último que su confundido cerebro alcanzó a registrar fue el sonido de pasos apurados acercándose a él y una voz aterrorizada llamándolo por su nombre.


End file.
